Obliviate
by Helena Granger
Summary: Obliviate. Obliviate. A palavra que se repetia na minha mente como se me perseguisse, como se fosse a única que eu conhecia. Obliviate. Um carma, um tormento. - CAPÍTULO NOVO.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Você sabe, eu sei: Nada disso me pertence. Mesmo que eu sinta que faz parte de mim. Tudo é da Tia JK, a primeira mulher a se tornar milionária _escrevendo _( Nunca vou deixar de admirá-la por isso)

**N/A: **Vamos colocar uns pingos nos i's. Essa fanfic aqui, comecei a escrever acho que há mais ou menos dois anos atrás. Para um projeto na seção HHR do 6v, Fawkes. Sou apaixonada por essa fic e pelo que está por vir. Primeiro porque é uma idéia meio antiga, daqueles tempos bons do fandom. Segundo porque amo escrever e já escrevi tantas partes dessa fic pelos meus cadernos e folhas que realmente preciso terminá-la.

Ela começa no exato momento que Rony deixou Harry e Hermione. Todo o cânon de JK está intacto _até aí. _

Ela não foi betada, o que é algo bem ruim ( hey, você que está lendo isso e é uma beta, adoraria que você betasse o resto da fic rsrsrs).

Esse capítulo é do ponto de vista de Hermione. Entretanto, terão outros pontos de vista ao longo da fanfic. O segundo capítulo, por exemplo. A narração não será a todo tempo em primeira pessoa, haverão partes que serão em terceira. ( desculpem por isso, mas ás vezes é necessário rsrs)

Sim, é uma LONG. Então, deixa sua forcinha nas reviews para que eu possa continuar firme e forte! Ajuda muitooooo mesmo a gente que está lutando para escrever e continuar nesse mundo divo que é o nosso HHR.

É isso, aproveitem e sugestões e opiniões são sempre bem vindas!

* * *

**Obliviate**

_Obliviate_. _Obliviate_. A palavra que se repetia na minha mente como se me perseguisse, como se fosse a única que eu conhecia._ Obliviate, obliviate_. Um carma, um tormento.

**1\. Tempestade e rochas**

Fora muito difícil estar ali, onde eu estava. Perdida em algum ponto do mapa com Harry e Ron, depois de lançar sobre meus pais um feitiço de esquecimento. Mas eu jamais deixaria que se machucassem por minha causa. E o meu lugar naquela guerra estava fora de discussão. Meu lugar era _lutando._

A barraca estava mal iluminada quando Harry e eu finalmente começamos a achar algumas repostas. Sempre admirei a maneira como Harry raciocinava, algo como inteligência natural,_ impulsiva_.

Eu falava algo e a primeira frase que vinha à sua mente fazia sentido, porque ele era capaz de ligar as lembranças, analisar as palavras do momento. Suas mãos suavam um pouco, e ele ficava tão concentrado que seus olhos se focavam somente em um ponto: em mim. Ele sempre esperava a minha resposta que junto aos pensamentos dele, construíam um sentido para aquele labirinto de mistérios. Tínhamos mania de completar a frase um do outro, apenas para certificar que estávamos pensando de maneira igual.

Ron jamais gostara quando Harry e eu ficávamos a sós, ou quando começávamos a solucionar os problemas e ele não conseguia acompanhar o ritmo. Por isso, sua expressão quando nos viu fora obscura. Seus olhos se tornaram de um azul muio ácido, tempestuoso, igual ao mar que se contorce violento quando em meio à tempestade. Se me perguntassem naquela hora, eu poderia ouvir o mar batendo nas rochas, impiedoso.

Desde que éramos crianças de onze anos, eu aprendi algo sobre Ron: Ele não sabe lidar com contrariações. Algo se alarma em sua mente e ele age da forma mais impulsiva que consegue.

Ele falava de maneira rígida e Harry respondia como igual. Acusações foram trocadas, junto com a fala que fora substituída por gritos em plenos pulmões. Gritavam sobre morte, sobre o mártir de abandonar uma família – meus olhos fitaram o chão quase de imediato porque enquanto competiam a respeito de quem possuía a maior bagagem de tragédias na vida, me recordara do feitiço que havia posto em meus pais para que se esquecem de mim: _Obliviate._

Será que nenhum deles entendia que a guerra que havia lá fora, era algo muito maior do que sacrifícios pessoais, ou egoísmo? Era muito maior do que paixão, ou disputa de quem é o mais sofrido. O medalhão, acendia em vermelho vivo no peito de Ron, gritei para que ele tirasse aquilo do pescoço, mas tudo o que ele fazia era urrar de raiva. E Harry, com toda a decepção que carregava dentro de si, gritava também.

Mas que inferno, eles não percebiam que _não podiam_ se descontrolar daquela maneira? Tudo ficava pior, e o limite chegou quando eles puxaram as varinhas, conjurei um feitiço antes mesmo de pensarem na palavra estupefaça.

Em menos de dois segundos uma barreira invisível se formou, Harry e eu ficamos de um lado da barreira e Ron, sozinho, em outro. Ele me fitou rancoroso e mais uma vez, as ondas azuis tempestuosas se colidiram contra as rochas. Ron falou o meu nome, e me chamou para ir, para _fujir_, e apesar de ter passado a minha vida usando aquela palavra para tudo que ia de encontro aos meus conceitos de auto controle e sensatez,

eu achei aquela idéia ridícula, momentânea demais. Como a droga de todos os impulsos que Harry e Ron viviam tendo. A diferença era que eu calculava as conseqüências, eles não. E por isso me olhavam aguardando uma resposta que no fim das contas, mudaria tudo.

A chuva ressoava na barraca como se a quisesse machucar. _Ferir._ Da mesma maneira que Ron me olhava por ter demorado demais para responder, por afinal, ter dúvida.

Fitei Harry, e o vi sem forças, o vi sem futuro, o vi sem _vida. _Por que assim como eu, ele estava só. Ron tinha sua família, Ginny tinha sua família, mas Harry jamais teve, e agora, eu também não. Seus olhos tinham cor de lágrimas, assim como os meus, e houve tanta identificação ali, que me vi carregando uma cicatriz no meio da testa.

_Obliviate_. _Obliviate_. A palavra que se repetia na minha mente como se me perseguisse, como se fosse a única que eu conhecia._ Obliviate, obliviate_. Um carma, um tormento.

Eu não poderia ir embora, senão jamais aquelas palavras poderiam ser desfeitas, senão jamais, a minha mãe me abraçaria tão apertado que me deixaria sem ar.

E esse foi o outro motivo que não me deixou partir

_ Não Ron, n-ós... nós prometemos que iríamos ficar -

_Ah, entendi. Você escolhe ficar com ele. - Falou como se fosse uma sentença e lento demais para quem estava supostamente agindo por impulso. O mar azul escuro batera pela ultima vez nas rochas, e ele se foi.

O mundo ficara repentinamente preto e branco, e então, Gritei.

Gritei para que voltasse, gritei para que me ouvisse nem que seja pela última vez, o meu próprio feitiço de proteção em impediu de alcançar Ron a tempo, mas mesmo assim tentei correr ao seu alcance , a chuva se colava a mim, _se fundia._ Jamais odiei tanto Ron em toda a minha vida, nem quando ele se recusara a falar comigo em Hogwarts, nem quando beijara Lavander na minha frente. Nada se comparava aquilo.

Entrei na barraca, e chorei porque era impossível vê-lo novamente , porque era impossível vencer aquela guerra. Porque de todo o jeito, era impossível ver os meus pais novamente e porque era impossível ignorar todos aqueles sinais que indicavam que era verdade: eu havia escolhido Harry.

Quando no final da noite ele colocou de forma sutil um cobertor sobre os meus ombros, e respirou como se uma ligeira falta de ar o tomasse, não o olhei, ou disse uma palavra sequer. Mas não pude deixar de agradecê-lo mentalmente por ser tão gentil mesmo que não fosse obrigado a isso ou imposto por alguma regra social imperativa. Ele fora gentil porque assim ele o era e não havia explicações. Era Harry, _apenas Harry_. Não consigo dizer quanto tempo fiquei acordada, ou se dormi.

Na manhã seguinte, fora muito difícil sentir o cheiro da floresta, saber onde estávamos e não observar as sardas que se formavam cada vez mais na ponta do nariz de Ron. Fora muito difícil sequer abrir os olhos. Porque enquanto estavam fechados eu poderia pensar que Ron ainda estaria ali, com seu mau humor matutino e que Harry não estaria tão triste quanto estava.

Harry já estava acordado e terrivelmente longe. Me mexi no beliche, incerta. E tudo doeu. Doeu tanto que chorei novamente. E tentei não chorar alto o suficiente para Harry ouvir. Mas ele ouviu – sempre ouvia- e suspirou. Entrou na barraca e me fitou.

_ Ham... Hermione, eu..sabe, eu... eu poderia ter feito algo, então, e-eu pod-eria, não sei...digo..- me levantei e o abracei interrompendo sua tentativa de pedido de desculpas.

_ Você não precisa se desculpar- ele ficou surpreso com o meu abraço e relaxou imediatamente, pondo uma de suas mãos nas minhas costas.

_ Isso é patético – Continuei – Não posso simplesmente chorar o tempo todo. – falei limpando as lágrimas. E ele começou:

_ Mas você sabe, você tem todo o direito e eu sei que está realmente triste...- O interrompi pela segunda vez.

_ Ele tem razão, eu escolhi ficar aqui, escolhi você, Harry. – Ele franziu o cenho e percebi que estava confuso, mas não consegui imaginar o motivo. Então a compreensão me tomou. Ele havia tomado minha frase por outro sentido, Ron andava muito enciumado e falar em voz alta para Harry que eu havia escolhido ele, o fez pensar que eu havia escolhido _gostar dele. _Eu gargalhei fazendo um som estranho porque minha voz ainda estava embargada pelo choro.

_ Oh não, Harry. Não desta maneira. Você não precisa se preocupar em eu estar apaixonada por você. – falei entre risos. Ele pareceu ficar feliz por me ver rindo. Mas seus olhos ainda mostraram certa confusão e me disse:

_ Mas eu não me preocuparia se você estivesse. – quis disfarçar minha surpresa com sua resposta e ainda limpando algumas lágrimas que restavam em minhas bochechas, comentei distraída ainda tentando sorrir: _ Claro que não, Claro que não! Ah Harry, você está agora igualzinho a ele com esses comentários.

Mas Harry não gostara do que eu disse e perguntou de forma rápida se eu poderia ficar na vigia pois ele estava deveras cansado e precisava dormir. Ambos sabíamos que citar Ron dessa forma não nos traria boas sensações. Dei tapinhas em seu braço como sinal de que tudo ficaria bem. Ele me puxou para um novo abraço, suspirou em sinal de desfalecimento e me soltou. Quantos dias como aquele ainda estavam por vir?

Odiei Ron silenciosamente mais uma vez, e fui até a vigia. Prometi a mim mesma que tentaria não pensar tanto nele, que seria mais forte e que distrairia a minha mente da melhor forma que conseguisse.

_Não consegui._

* * *

**N/A:** Esse foi o primeiro capítulo. Espero que vocês tenham entendido tudo!

Espero postar o segundo capítulo em breve.

Então, o que acharam?

sem mais ( For while, babys).


	2. Chapter 2

** N/A: **Esse capítulo está dividido em três partes:

1\. Uma lembrança de Hermione sobre Ron

2\. Os trechos de HP e as relíquias da morte que achei interessante para a contextualização da fic. Os trechos estão em _itálico_.

3\. No "presente", Harry e Hermione na barraca.

* * *

**2\. Chá com gotas de limão.**

**Verão, 1997.**

_ O que foi?

_ O que foi o quê?

_Você é retardado ou o quê? Pare de ficar me olhando Ronald Weasley!

_ Mas não posso evitar, você está maravilhosa!

_ Oh, aprendeu isso em seu livro também? – Ron ficou em choque e muito corado. Vermelho cor Weasley, vermelho de cabelos, de rosto, de orelhas. Vermelho de lindo.

_ COMO VOCÊ SABE SOBRE O LIVRO? – ele falou alto demais e olhei para os lados para ver se alguém estava nos ouvindo. Não estava. Ron era só mais um Weasley falando alto demais, naquela noite de casamento de Gui e Fleur. Poucos eram aqueles que não estavam falando alto com suas cabeças ruivas e despreocupadas.

_Eu tenho minhas fontes, Ron. – falei o desafiando e ele cerrou os olhos.

_ Mais uma mal criação e chamo a tia Muriel para falar da sua má postura e dos tornozelos finos. – eu havia merecido essa, mas quando ele terminou de falar, sorriu. E eu só estava agindo assim porque era _estranho demais _a forma como Ron vinha me tratando. Sempre tão atencioso, sempre preocupado em me fazer rir ou ser gentil. Eu estava deveras envergonhada. Aquele não era seu normal. O que ele pretendia com aquilo , afinal?

Eu não sabia, mas me sentia verdadeiramente leve quando ele me olhava daquele jeito, como seu eu realmente fosse _especial._

_ Ei Hermione, é brincadeira. Você está realmente bonita hoje, Tia Muriel não gosta de ninguém. – Ele ia tocar no meu braço ao fim de sua frase, mas não o fez. Como se um leve receio o tomasse. Eu sorri e com um pensamento feliz de como guardaria para sempre a forma do seu rosto quando disse a palavra "Bonita", se referindo a mim, o chamei para ir ao encontro de nossos amigos. Por que não eu não sabia como agir? por quanto tempo eu esperei que ele me tratasse realmente como uma garota...

Estava acontecendo, não estava? Realmente parecia que Ron estava _gostando_ de mim.

X

**Verão, 1997.**

— _Um pesadelo, aquela Muriel, — disse Rony, secando a sua testa com a manga. — Ela costumava vir todo Natal, aí, graças a deus, ela se sentiu ofendida porque Fred e Jorge colocaram uma bomba de bosta na sua cadeira no jantar. Papai sempre diz que ela vai tirá-los do testamento – como se eles se importassem, eles vão acabar mais ricos que qualquer um na família, do jeito como estão indo... Uau, — ele completou, piscando rapidamente enquanto Hermione se aproximava deles. — Você está incrível!__  
__—Sempre o tom de surpresa, — disse Hermione, mas ela sorriu. Ela usava um vestido lilás, muito leve com saltos altos que combinam; e o cabelo liso e brilhante. — Sua tia avó Muriel não concorda, acabei de encontrá-la escadaria acima enquanto ela entregava a tiara para Fleur. Ela disse, —"Ohhh querida, essa é a sangue ruim?" e então, "má postura e tornozelos finos".__  
__—Não leve a sério, ele é rude com todos, — disse Rony._

_Harry Potter e as Relíqueas da Morte – cap 9 " O casamento"._

X

— _Então... nós ainda não temos o que comer!__  
__— Cala a boca, Rony — interrompeu Hermione. — Harry, o que aconteceu? Por que você acha que não conseguiria conjurar um Patrono? Você o conjurou perfeitamente ontem!__  
__— Eu não sei.__  
__Ele se largou em uma das velhas poltronas na barraca de Perkins, se sentindo mais humilhado agora. Ele temia que alguma coisa estivesse errada com ele.__Ontem__parecia ter sido muito tempo atrás.__Hoje__ele parecia ter treze anos de novo, o único que desmaiou no Expresso Hogwarts. Rony chutou a perna de uma cadeira.__  
__— O quê? — ele rosnou para Hermione.__  
__— Eu estou morrendo de fome! Tudo que eu comi, desde que sangrei quase até à morte, foi um punhado de cogumelos!__  
__—Vai lá e luta com os dementadores do seu modo, então! — disse Harry, aflito.__  
__— Eu iria, mas meu braço está numa tipóia, caso você não tenha notado.__  
__— Que conveniente!__  
__— E o que você acha que eu deveria...__  
__— Claro! — gritou Hermione, batendo as mãos na testa e calando os dois. — Harry me dê o medalhão. Anda! — disse ela impaciente, estalando seus dedos na frente dele, esperando que ele reagisse. — A Horcrux, Harry, você ainda a está usando!__  
__Ela estendeu as mãos e Harry ergueu a corrente dourada sobre sua cabeça. No momento em que o medalhão desfez o contato com a sua pele, ele se sentiu surpreendentemente livre e leve. Ele não havia percebido o quanto estava nervoso ou que havia algo pressionando seu estômago, até a hora as sensações se foram._

_— Está melhor? — Perguntou Hermione__  
__— Sim... muito melhor!_

Harry Potter e as Relíqueas da Morte, cap. 15. Vingança dos Duendes.

X

**Outono, 1997.**

Prometi tanto a mim mesma que perdida em conseguir cumprir tudo, não cumprira nada.

Gostaria realmente de culpar o medalhão, quando o estava usando, afirmando que era ele que fazia com que meus pensamentos corressem sobre a lembrança dos sorrisos sempre tão constantes de Ron, que era culpa inteira do medalhão que eu não conseguia trocar muitas palavras com Harry, que ele não me irritava quando estava absurdamente isolado.

Que era culpa inteira daquele objeto maldito que minha mente me lembrava o quão mal humorado Ron andava ultimamente, o quanto não colaborava com nada e fazia apenas mal dizer todos os nossos esforços e que sua ida fora apenas um reflexo de todos aqueles dias de aborrecimento.

_Gostaria realmente. _

Mas eu sabia com muita clareza que a culpa era minha. Que todo o peso e tristeza e angústia e falsa segurança e melancolia e agonia e lágrimas e tudo, era apenas culpa minha. Porque pensava demasiado na realidade e quando se é assim, se é alguém triste, atormentado pelos fatos.

Harry e eu decidimos que seria muito mais prudente se mudássemos de lugar, mas sabíamos o que isto significava, significava que Ron jamais poderia nos encontrar novamente. Que ele havia ido para sempre. E doía pensar em pontos que não tem mais retorno.

Todas as minhas ações, desde que posso me lembrar, eram calculadas, os livros que lia, os inúmeros deveres, a rotina de monitoria. Sempre procurei prever as consequências para que minhas ações não me levassem a caminhos que eu não queria. Prever era sempre mais seguro. E ninguém pode saber como foi duro tentar manter tudo isso, tentar controlar todas essas coisas com um amigo como Harry.

Não que Ron não me tirasse do sério. Não é isso que estou falando, ele me irritava e eu ficava absurdamente brava em nossas discussões pela maneira como sempre parecia menosprezar quem eu era. Mas tudo isso era controlável. Dentro de mim, de alguma forma, eu sempre achava que as coisas se resolveriam, porque não havia risco mortal.

Mas com Harry, sempre havia.

Não fazia sentido tentar prever as consequências do meu futuro, dos meus atos, se um dos meus melhores amigos estava sempre à um fio de ir-se para sempre.

Harry estava a um passo da morte todos os anos. Não era justo tentar prever as coisas só para mim. Por isso sempre fora difícil manter uma zona de conforto na vida que vivíamos, porque Harry jamais esteve em uma.

Ele ia de encontro a minha estabilidade e por vezes me pegava a beira da loucura por causa de todas as coisas que lhe aconteciam. Uma detenção cruel que o fazia escrever em sua própria carne, um torneio com tarefas especialmente destrutivas que culminaram no retorno de Voldemort, uma luta frente à frente com Comensais da Morte e tantas outras situações que nos deixavam de mãos atadas ao que Harry estava enfrentando.

E esse era o pior sentimento de todos. _Impotência_.

Ler todos os livros que haviam no mundo bruxo ou ir com ele à todas as missões que fossem necessárias não era o suficiente para garantir que no final de tudo ele estaria a salvo, porque ele sempre arranjava uma maneira de estar perto demais da morte. Mesmo com todos os meus esforços.

Ron jamais iria entender porque escolhi ficar e não ir com ele. Nunca quis trair Ron, mas ele tinha apoio, poderia voltar à toca. Ele era _puro-sangue, _estaria a salvo. Harry não. Ele nunca estava. E sempre havia essa sensação de falsa segurança ao seu redor. A sensação de mesmo que aparentemente bem, algo poderia acontecer com ele a qualquer instante. E por Deus, isso sempre fora tão torturante!

Harry e eu não nos falávamos muito. Era sempre o necessário e resolvíamos manter aquele silêncio mútuo de auto flagelamento. A verdade era que o silêncio doía mais que tudo.

Até _aquele dia_.

A noite estava úmida, e o vento transitava entre frio e veemente. Enquanto pensava _mais uma vez _em tudo que estávamos vivendo. Nada me fazia esquecer os olhos desfocados dos meus pais quando lancei o feitiço sobre eles. A maneira como os castanho-claro vivos da minha mãe se tornaram opacos e embaçados, como a sabedoria que meu pai carregava em seu olhar se tornara vazia.

Fora nesse instante que escutei algo de dentro da barraca. Urros estridentemente altos alcançaram os meus ouvidos e eu corri para dentro da barraca, Harry se contorcia e suava anormalmente, suas mãos se apertavam rudes entre os lençóis e eu começava a ver o sangue se formando. Ele gritara mais uma vez.

Eu enxerguei várias cores e nenhuma ao mesmo tempo, eu ouvia vários sons, e ao mesmo tempo só os urros doentios de Harry, em menos de segundos eu estava agarrada à sua camisa, chamando o seu nome e implorando para que acordasse.

Céus, aquilo era aterrorizante. Sua face ficava cada vez mais lívida. Por que ele não acordava, porquê? O abracei apertado e gritei seu nome, fitava cada ponto do seu rosto e pedi em súplicas que ficasse bem. O medalhão estava ao redor do seu pescoço e o retirei de uma só vez.

Harry acordou. Seus olhos muito abertos me fitaram e me viram sentada ao seu lado na cama com as mãos em cima da sua camisa.

_Você está bem? Foi só um sonho Harry, só um sonho! – falei muito rápido e agitada. Ele ainda estava atordoado, sem acreditar que era realmente eu que estava na sua frente.

_Não foi só um sonho. Não foi...- ele ainda ofegava, sua respiração estava descompassada. E ele passou a mão no cabelos, preocupado. Continuou: _ Eu era _ele_ e ele estava furioso porque não está conseguindo encontrar alguém, ele acabou de matar dois trouxas só para ter onde descontar sua raiva. – Não era preciso ser gênio para saber que ele estava falando sobre Voldemort, Harry se levantou sentando na cama ficando de frente pra mim.

_ Isso não pode ser seguro...Você precisa tentar fechar sua mente, não é nada saudável...

_ Mas pelo menos sabemos onde ele está e o que está _fazendo _– Fiquei bastante chateada ao ouvir sua palavras, porque se Dumbledore achava perigoso essa relação que Voldemort e Harry tinha, então, decididamente havia algum perigo ali.

_ Não Hermione, não comece com essa cara, estamos absolutamente perdidos aqui! Você sabe disso, você mesma falou que achava que eu sabia o que estava fazendo – Ele me fitou magoado.

_ Se você se refere ao que Ro...- Mas antes de conseguir concluir minha frase, ele me interrompeu

_ Estou me referindo exatamente à isso! Eu via vocês dois conversando sobre mim. Por que ficou se concorda com ele?

_ Eu não falei da maneira que você pensa que eu falei! E você nem ao menos me deu a chance de explicar! - falei tentando fazer com que me escutasse. Era isso, precisávamos esclarecer tudo para que tudo ficasse bem. Quando me fitou com um interesse absurdo pela resposta, percebi que éramos dois que sofriam com o silencio e resignação.

_ Eu e..- comecei, mas falar o nome de Rony dessa maneira, tão deliberadamente, como se estivesse tudo bem não era uma boa maneira de iniciar aquela conversa.

_ Eu e ...você sabe... estávamos preocupados em você não saber para onde ir. A guerra já está acontecendo lá fora, Harry! E tanta coisa ruim pode acontecer se não formos rápidos! Eu disse a ele que realmente...pensei que você sabia mais coisas. Porque eu realmente pensei! Mas isso não lhe desmerece em nada! Você tem sido maravilhoso desde que Dumbledore morreu, sem se esquecer do seu dever, terminando com Gina, aceitando seu fardo, nos deixando ajudar, executando planos, tentando pensar e pensar...Você só tem menos informações do que deveria, mas isso não quer dizer que não vamos conseguir, que não vamos achar uma solução, – O olhei firme e levantei o queixo levemente - _ Sempre achamos.

Fiquei muito apreensiva com o que ele ia me dizer, poderia significar mais noites de silêncio sem limites, mais resignação exacerbada. Seus olhos estavam muito fixos nos meus desde que comecei a falar e quando concluí, ele sorriu de forma contida, só com o canto da boca.

_ Esse foi o melhor pedido de desculpas que eu já recebi, e ao menos tinha a palavra desculpas! Como consegue, Hermione? – Ele me abraçou e eu corei, quando percebeu minhas bochechas quentes, ele riu. Realmente riu, um riso genuíno. Que eu não ouvia a meses, nem quando Ron ainda estava conosco.

_ Você não lida muito bem com elogios, não é? – ele falou sorrindo e levantando-se da beliche. O olhei surpresa, e pus uma das mãos na cintura.

_Definitivamente, não é você quem está me dizendo isso! Não pode ser! QUANTA HIPOCRISIA! – falei tentando ser irônica sem conseguir conter o riso

_Eu... O quê? Eu lido da forma mais normal possível com elogios! – Agora eu estava rindo verdadeiramente.

_Não, Harry, você é a pessoa mais humilde que eu conheço. Você fica MUITO constrangido quando alguém te elogia.– Ele me olhou ainda sorrindo e disse passando a mão por cima do meu ombro e me guiando até a cozinha.

_ Acabei de receber um elogio seu e estou absurdamente bem. – Ele sorriu mostrando muito os dentes para mostrar como estava se sentindo bem. Preparei um chá enquanto ele ia até a vigia e levei para ele assim que ficou pronto. Era um chá de folhas que havia encontrado na floresta com gotas de limão. Ele fingiu que estava bom e tomou parecendo satisfeito enquanto colocava novamente sua mão sobre meu ombro.

Estávamos sorrindo feito bobos e isso não significava que tivéssemos esquecido de todas as nossas obrigações, acontecera que por um instante Harry aceitara a possibilidade de vencer a guerra com aquelas minhas palavras de conforto. Havia um caminho tão duro ainda. Mas naquele instante, com o chá de gotas de limão e nossos corpos tão perto um do outro. Nos sentíamos invencíveis.

Fora como se tudo se aquecesse dentro de mim, porque era bom tê-lo de volta quando não tinha mais ninguém. Acima de qualquer coisa – até mesmo de herói - Harry era meu melhor amigo.

* * *

**N/A:** Segundo capítulo postado!

Espero MESMO que vocês tenham entendido todos os sentimentos de Hermione. A esperança de Ron gostar de Ron, ver como ele parecia mais gentil nesse ano e depois assitir seu mau-humor, sua partida. Escolher não ir com Ron por causa de Harry, por ver como sempre estava a um passo de vê-lo morto.

A dúvida TXARAM está justamente em cima do ponto: Se ela gostava mesmo de ron, e o fato dele ir embora significava que talvez nunca mais se vissem, isso não fazia com que Harry e Ron ficassem no mesmo patamar? Se ela escolheu ficar na busca das horcruxes com Harry por medo de perdê-lo para sempre (morrer, voldemort, aquelas coisas), então isso justifica não ir embora com Rony mesmo que a partida deste tbm significa perdê-lo para sempre? eita TXARAMRAM

Vou colocar um pouco de Ginny no próximo capítulo, e um pouco de Rony tb.

Foi difícil fazer esse capitulo, e está dificil fazer o próximo. Porque tem todo o dilema Hermione " Amo Ron, mas porque Harry me faz tão bem?".

e aquele paranauê de duas pessoas sozinhas, perdidas, prestes a morrer.

_JayMJane:_ Obrigada pela Review! isso é realmente muito importante para a gente que tá escrevendo. Vi que você comentou algo sobre Appartenir tb, outra fic que vai ter continuação. Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio.

_Vihctoria:_ Mulher, obrigado por dar seu apoio, por estar sendo tão legal, e pelas nossas PM's sobre direito kkkk

E agora todo o resto que viu, achou interessante, quer saber o vem a seguir, então comenta, deixa sua review, dá sua opinião. Realmente nos faz querer escrever mais! É mais do que inspirador!

Sem mais ( for While haha),

Keliani Caldas.


	3. Sob vários olhares

**N/A: **

Como avisei no início, a fic é em primeira pessoa e do ponto de vista de Hermione, Porém, quando o ponto de vista muda, a fic fica em terceira pessoa.

Dediquei esse capítulo ao ponto de vista de alguns personagens sobre o que está acontecendo.

Temos Minerva, Nevile, Harry e Rony.

Acho importante ler na ordem!

ps. Para quem não sabe, JK em uma de suas entrevistas falou da vida de Minerva, que ela sofreu muito por amar um trouxa e que teve que o perder. Então, para Minerva a "perda" de um amor é algo muito delicado. Porque segundo Jk, ela nunca superou isso.

* * *

**Sob vários olhares.**

Pov's Minerva.

Hermione Granger era sua aluna preferida. Ponto.

Não admitiria isso em voz alta à ninguém. Mas achava que ela tinha alguma noção disto quando Minerva pediu uma autorização do próprio ministério da magia para conceder à sua aluna um vira-tempo.

Sentia falta dela em suas aulas e nos horários livres, sempre cheia de dúvidas e conhecimento. Hermione era uma bruxa fantástica.

Ela não sabia o que havia acontecido com os pais dela, mas desde que vira a forma como ela defendera seus amigos no primeiro ano por causa de um trasgo, Minerva soube que a menina havia escolhido seu destino. Seu destino era ao lado de Harry Potter, mesmo que a guerra que estavam vivendo agora tivesse como um de seus objetivos principais eliminar pessoas como ela. Nascida Trouxa. Por isso, não se surpreendou quando soube que viajavam juntos, escondidos.

O Potter. Minerva gostava muito de Harry Potter também, porque coisas muito ruins aconteceram à ele muito cedo, e ela teve a oportunidade de acompanhar tudo de muito perto. Minerva via como Alvo Dumbledore tinha expectativas grandes sobre o garoto e apesar de sua austeridade, Minerva também faria de tudo para protegê-lo. Passaria um dia inteiro transformada como Animaga para observar seus parentes, enfrentaria uma bruxa com cara de sapa do ministério para enfatizar que ajudaria Harry a se tornar Auror.

Minerva via muito a semelhança que Harry tinha com seu pai, em detalhes tão pequenos que era impossível que o mais novo se desse conta.

Ela lembra bem a maneira como Tiago Potter esquecia os óculos tortos na cara de vez em quando. Ou como se sentava de forma distraída e largada na cadeira. Como voava de forma impressionante na sua vassoura e como tinha um pavio muito curto. Minerva se lembra de detalhes tão pequenos como esses porque via Potter e Black pelo menos uma vez por semana nas detenções. Era quase sagrado.

Havia outra terrível semelhança, os dois eram Heróis natos. A maneira como Seu pai morreu para proteger a família, para tentar deter Voldemort fora louvável.

Quem diria que tanto sangue devesse ser derramado para que a esperança de paz pudesse existir.

E Isso era o que Minerva mais temia. A morte muitas vezes significava a paz. Era um preço muito alto, Minerva, pensou. E sabia que como seu pai, Harry Potter também não pestanejaria em cumprir.

E era por isso que estava tão preocupada com sua aluna favorita, Hermione Granger.

Porque ela o seguiria, estaria enfurnada em todos os muquinfos de lugares e em todas as missões, e lutas que Harry se metesse. Hermione podia ser muito mandona quando queria, mas a verdade era que toda a guerra dependia disso também. Porque, assim como sabia que Hermione estaria com ele, sabia o estrago que seria se ela não estivesse.

Seu poder sobre Potter era assustador. Minerva comentara isso com Harry em seu quinto ano. Os dois não se davam conta de como a relação deles influenciava todo mundo bruxo. Era muito bom que Harry tivesse Hermione para ouvir.

Oh sim, muito bom. E Minerva esperava que os esforços dos dois não fossem em vão, e que sua aluna não morresse junto dele quando o visse indo em direção a morte.

Existia essa possibilidade, não existia?

E se existia, Minerva sabia que Hermione pereceria tal qual Harry. Se não da forma física, mas de forma espiritual. Sua aluna passara sua vida inteira o ajudando em suas missões, em seus dilemas. Ela conseguiria seguir adiante? Minerva tinha medo disso.

Só ela sabia como era sofrer por amor. Como era sofrer por não ter quem queria.

A morte poderia trazer esperança de paz. Mas quem morria nunca morria só. Carregava junto as pessoas mais próximas.

Suspirou.

Hogwarts estava uma bagunça. Ela não conseguia entender como Dumbledore confiara tanto em Servero Snape sendo ele aquela pessoa detestável que estava se mostrando ser.

Ele passara por ela no salão principal nesse instante e ela ergueu a cabeça, contraindo os lábios formando uma fina linha de indignação. Maldito, pensou.

Ela faria o que pudesse para proteger seus alunos. Hermione Granger era sua aluna também, certo? Ela deveria fazer alguma coisa.

Qualquer coisa...Mas não conseguia pensar em nada eficaz.

Minerva se sentou no seu lugar na mesa dos professores e assim que seus olhos se ergueram para ver todo o salão principal, a expressão de Gina Weasley lhe chamou a atenção.

Ela estava lendo um jornal e havia tanta confusão que Minerva se surpreendeu. Ela franziu o cenho e por dois segundos ou três sua expressão ficara de uma raiva muito pura. Alguém lhe tocou o ombro e Weasley se virou tratando de modificar a expressão muito depressa. Quando seu colega da Grifinória saiu , Gina voltou a olhar seu jornal com sua expressão de confusão. Ela estava lendo a matéria.

Em tempos de Guerra, jornais se tornavam artigos valiosos e eram capaz de fazer com que até pessoas como Gina Weasley que Minerva nunca viu folheando nada além de uma revista de Quadribol e o semanário das bruxas ficasse completamente interessada em notícias. Ela e Potter tinham namorado no ano passado, não era?

Minerva tentava se lembrar mas a memória era muito vaga porque mal via os dois juntos. Ele sempre parecia ocupado demais, com treinos de Quadribol e reuniões com Dumbledore.

Se namoravam ou não, Minerva ficou muito curiosa pelo que a garota estava lendo no jornal. Viu de longe que era o Profeta e pensou que nada de bom poderia sair dali. Minerva olhou por cima da mesa dos professores e viu que um dos irmãos Carrows acabara de se levantar deixando um exemplar. Sem pensar duas vezes pegou o jornal. A capa a sobressaltou porque o Profeta diário gostava de omitir as coisas importantes como os desaparecimentos e mortes para que a população pudesse pensar que não estavam na pior guerra de todos os tempos. Entretanto, havia uma coisa que noticiavam sem escrúpulos. As pessoas que consideravam indesejáveis, os foragidos. E qual noticia tinha mais importância que o paradeiro do indesejável número 1? Nenhuma, tinha certeza!

Mas o que fez Minerva ficar tão surpresa fora que não era somente Harry que estava na capa do Profeta Diário. Sua aluna Hermione Granger também estava. Os dois apareciam com as mãos unidas e enquanto Harry Potter olhava para os lados procurando alguém a vista, Hermione o olhava fixamente, o movimento da foto acabava no instante em que aparatavam. Deixando uma foto vazia.

A matéria dizia "Indesejável número 1 visto nas proximidades do sul da Inglaterra com a nascida trouxa Hermione Granger. Mais informações na página sete"

Seu coração se agitou. Não havia sinal do Weasley ali. Ela pensou que ele estaria com eles. Pensou também que muitas coisas ruins poderiam estar acontecendo. Ela ouvira boatos que estavam fugindo juntos. Mas ninguém sabia exatamente onde. E fazendo o quê.

Minerva suspirou pela segunda vez e desejou com todas as forças que os dois ficassem bem. Que tudo não acabasse de uma maneira trágica e cruel.

X

Pov's Neville.

Neville estava voltando da sua segunda detenção só naquela semana, seu olho ardia um pouco mas já estava conseguindo o abrir sem dificuldade e a cor roxo intenso se tornara mais branda, algo entre roxo claro e vermelho. O que doía mesmo eram as costelas, ele havia recebido um soco de um dos comensais e as costelas latejavam desde de manhã. Ele entrou no salão comunal da grifinória e sentou perto do fogo, o mesmo lugar que vira Harry, Rony e Hermione sentarem uma centena de vezes ao longos dos anos.

Sentia falta deles. Olhou para os lados e Gina Weasley fitava a lareira em um sofá perto dele.

_Noite, Gina! –Ele cumprimentou com um meio sorriso. Ela levantou seu olhar para o rosto dele.

_Preferia quando estava roxo. – Ela disse apontando para o olho de Neville. _ Agora está parecendo que se queimou em um caldeirão fervendo. Está horrível.

_Gentileza a sua, Ginny. – Ele falou sorrindo. Ela levantou os lábios muito brevemente em uma tentativa de sorriso. Estava deveras desanimada.

_O que houve?- Neville perguntou sem querer parecer curioso demais. Ela suspirou.

_Ele não virá. Você sabe, Harry...

_Por que diz isso? Ele é o líder da nossa armada sei que mandará algum reforço para o castelo cedo ou tarde. Ele sabe que pode contar conosco para o ajudar a fazer o que quer seja que Dumbledore mandou. – Ele falou com uma voz limpa e convicta.

_Você é muito ingênuo, Neville. – Os olhos dela voltaram pra lareira e Neville percebeu que estavam vermelhos tal quais as chamas. Ela havia chorado.

_Por que ele não viria? – Ele a desafiou.

_ Porque ele está com Hermione. Por isso. Ele nunca arriscaria a segurança dela vindo pra _cá. _Ela é nascida trouxa, se a pegarem aqui... Essa guerra é sobre isso não, é? Purificação de um sangue?

Neville a olhou sem palavras. Ele estava se lembrando de um dia há dois anos atrás quando vira Harry no maior desespero que já vira na vida.

Eles estavam no departamento de mistérios no ano em que a Armada de Dumbledore fora criada, e Hermione havia recebido um feitiço no peito e se encontrava desmaiada no chão. Harry ficava sussurrando coisas como "Que ela não morra." "A culpa será minha" "não, que ela não morra" sob o corpo da amiga, sem conseguir se concentrar. Neville começou a duvidar da sanidade do amigo seriamente quando viu a maneira como os olhos verde e descontraídos de Harry entraram em total pânico. Fora Neville que medira a pulsação de Hermione porque Harry não conseguia agir de forma coerente. Neville murmurou que "Ela está viva, Harry" e o amigo se transformou de tal forma que seus pés o levantaram do chão como se as forças o tivessem alcançado novamente.

Talvez Gina tivesse razão.

_Ele não arriscaria a segurança dela vindo aqui, mas isso não a impediria de tentar convencê-lo mesmo assim.

Pela primeira vez em toda conversa Gina emanava alguma espécie de satisfação e por causa disso falou um pouco sorridente.

_Ou talvez ele venha só! Imagino que se ele realmente teme pela segurança dela, não vá deixar ela vir junto, não é?

Neville franziu o cenho e fez movimentos de um lado pra o outro com seu rosto gordo e arredondando em sinal de negativa.

_Mas isso nunca a impediu de ir com ele antes. Ele pode até temer pela segurança dela, mas ele não conseguiria impedir que ela viesse. Você sabe, ele não conseguiria impedir nem Rony, nem ela.

Gina abriu os olhos em reação as últimas palavras de Neville e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas verdadeiras. Neville a olhou confuso porque não conseguia pensar no que havia dito de tão ofensivo. Rony e Hermione seguiam Harry em todas as missões que ele estivesse. Harry não conseguiria deixá-los de fora.

_Como você sabe que estão fugindo juntos? – Neville murmurou.

_O profeta diário conseguiu uma foto dos dois no sul da Inglaterra, o lugar estava realmente deserto e eles realmente estavam se escondendo de alguma coisa. E não, Rony não estava lá.

Ele ficou nervoso de repente com a notícia dos dois amigos fugindo em busca de algo, em busca de _realizar_ algo. Seu coração traçou um nó apertado e dolorido e ele atribuiu tal dor às costelas que latejavam há quase 10 horas. Gina ainda parecia chateada com algo, mas Neville se sentia mergulhado em um mar de esperança. Ter notícias deles só o fazia ter mais coragem para enfrentar o que quer que fosse, porque significava que mesmo longe Harry estava lutando tal qual eles ali em Hogwarts, ou até mais.

_Então resistiremos. Permaneceremos. A nossa luta não é somente por Harry. A nossa luta, é contra Voldemort. – Ele disse para que Gina entendesse que não poderia ser egoísta em uma guerra, que se Harry não fosse aparecer ali, ele tinha seus motivos e que mesmo que precisassem dele para vencer toda a guerra, ninguém deveria depender de sua presença para continuar lutando. Combatendo. Neville se levantou da poltrona de forma rápida e saiu pelo quadro da mulher Gorda para enfermaria, ele deveria estar inteiro para que pudesse continuar a lutar. Confiava em Harry, e confiava em Hermione também, sabia que ele faria o que fosse preciso para derrotar Você-sabe-quem e que ela faria o possível para que nada o atrapalhasse nesse caminho, Neville pensou que definitivamente um _"Petrifico Tottalus_" com seus onze anos era um argumento mais do que convincente.

X

Pov's Harry

Na primeira noite depois que Rony fora embora, Harry se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo. Ele se odiou sobremaneira porque pensava que a culpa era inteira dele. Não que Rony não o tivesse irritado, o provocado...Rony fizera tudo isso. Mas, o mínimo que Harry deveria fazer por todos os anos de amizade era tentar acalmá-lo, o obrigar a tirar o medalhão e um monte de outras coisas que Harry perguntava-se a todo instante.

"Deveria eu...?" ter ignorado as provocações? Pedido que ele ficasse? Pedido desculpas por ele estar ali no meio do nada junto dele? Deveria ter corrido atrás dele como Hermione fez?

Hermione.

Nada o fazia sentir mais culpa do que ela. Porque ela escolheu ficar. Não tacitamente com um mero aceno de pescoço, ela o fez de forma expressa. Com todas as letras "Não Ron, n-ós... nós prometemos que iríamos ficar". E quando Ron e ele brigavam e Harry gritou que via os dois conversando pelas costas dele, Hermione encheu seus olhos de lágrimas e disse que não tinha dito dessa maneira, que Harry não estava entendendo o que ela queria dizer. Rony estava indo embora e ela preocupava-se com coisas como o que Harry estava sentindo.

E para seu horror, antes de dizer aquelas palavrinhas que assombravam Harry mais do que qualquer coisa (prometemos ficar. Com ponto final!), ela o olhou e ao invés de sentir nojo ou raiva tal qual Rony, suas sobrancelhas antes formando um arco de surpresa se tornaram suaves e Harry quase podia jurar que ela sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando, como se estivesse usando legimência.

Harry não esperava permanência, esperava que todos fossem embora, que acenariam a cabeça e o deixasse seguir só, como Gina fez. Como Gina sequer tentou insistir por mais de um minuto que iria com ele.

Mas Hermione disse que ia ficar, abriu seus lábios e as palavras saíram. E Quando ditas, quando colocadas pra fora, não podiam ser desditas, desfeitas, recolhidas. Por isso Ron sentenciou com "Ah, já entendi, você escolhe ficar com ele". Não havia espaço para arrependimento. Harry não fez mais nada depois disso.

_Nada._

Foram os olhos de Hermione, e seu ponto final quando disse que iria ficar que o paralisaram no chão, que adormeceram todo o seu corpo. Tinha um feitiço escudo ali, não tinha? Ele não percebeu porque não fora o feitiço que o impedia de agir, e sim as palavras de Hermione que dançavam ao redor de sua cabeça com toda aquela força de vontade bonita que ela tinha.

Quando o tempo passou, Harry sentia leves formigamentos em sua barriga como se fosse responsável por ela estar chorando. Porque ele a havia feito ficar. E se ela estava sofrendo era por culpa dele. Mas ele não havia pedido nada disso. Ao contrário, Rony havia pedido que ela fosse junto dele. E ela não foi, resolveu ficar com Harry aquele que nunca teve a coragem de sequer pedir que ela ficasse, que Ron ficasse.

E isso era o que o deixava mais confuso. Perplexo.

Hermione o deixara sem fala ou paralisado algumas vezes em sua vida. Ela que sabia de tudo, sabia exatamente o que Harry não esperava ouvir, o que o deixaria com os olhos meio chocados e a boca meio aberta em surpresa.

Dois foram os momentos que ela o pegara mais desprevenido. E isso era sem levar em consideração todos aqueles abraços repentinos e a sua mania de tocar em sua mão, em sua bochecha, em seu ombro, _nele._

Como se fosse natural, _certo_.

Ambos os momentos aconteceram em seu quinto ano em Hogwarts. O primeiro fora quando ela pediu que ele a ensinasse Defesa Contra as Artes da Trevas, "a preparasse para o que aconteceria lá fora", ele nunca imaginaria que ela via nele alguém que a pudesse ensinar lições. Hermione sempre fizera o tipo que conseguia levar a vida sozinha, independente. Então ela o olhou com seus olhos de cílios longos e castanho inteiro e pediu para que ele a ajudasse.

Entretanto, não fora o pedido que o fez ficar surpreso e paralisado, fora a maneira como ela encerrou a conversa. Ele havia ficado um pouco irritado pelos amigos acharem que ele seria capaz de ensinar alguém algo sobre magia, mas quando ela levantou seu queixo levemente e transitando entre paciente e impetuosa falou o nome de Voldemort pela primeira vez sem receios, nada poderia o deixar mais perplexo, e calmo.

A coragem dela o confortou. O deixou sem fala- é verdade-; mas o acalmou. Seu coração antes pulsante e vivo entrou em estado de anestesia e ele quase se viu sorrindo. Os pés pregaram no chão também e ele não sabia exatamente o que deveria falar, como deveria reconhecer a coragem de Hermione de falar o nome de Voldemort sem receio indicando que ela estaria na luta, que estaria firme.

Harry se lembra muito bem que quando conseguiu dizer boa noite e foi dormir, pensara que estava quase levitando, porque tudo era leve e brando. _Aceitável_. Até mesmo a ideia de um dia ter que lutar contra Voldemort e seus Comensais novamente.

A segunda vez, pra seu horror, não o trouxe aquela paz embaraçosa e morna, apesar de o deixar sem reação tal quais as palavras dançantes de Hermione quando decidiu que não iria embora com Ron.

A segunda vez aconteceu quando ele pensou que ela havia morrido.

Ir ao departamento de mistério em resgate de Sirius fora uma ideia rejeitada por Hermione desde o princípio, mas ele não a escutou, com sua teimosia e impulso resolveu ir. E ela o seguiu. Esqueceu sua intuição que dizia que ele estava errado, e o seguiu, leal e cegamente.

Quando estavam tentando fugir do departamento, assim que constataram que de fato, era uma armadilha, Hermione fora acertada no peito por um feitiço não-verbal de cor roxa. Ela caíra no chão e havia muito, muito sangue. Era de um vermelho cruel que lhe deixava enojado. Jamais conseguiu olhar o vermelho novamente sem lembrar-se do vermelho cruel do sangue de Hermione.

Harry sentiu o tempo indo mais lento, perdendo seu compasso. Sentiu que Hermione caía em queda livre ao chão muito devagar, sentiu que a velocidade fora reduzida a quase zero quando a surpresa no rosto de Hermione se tornara vazia quando seus olhos fecharam em desmaio.

Ele jurava que ela estava morta.

E isso mudou tudo.

Porque ele percebeu que jamais conseguiria sobreviver com a culpa da morte dela sobre os ombros. Com o fantasma de todas as coisas que ele poderia ter dito a ela por ser uma boa amiga, uma boa companheira.

Um som meio agudo ecoou em seus ouvidos e ele de repente estava ouvindo todas as palavras que Hermione já dissera a ele na vida "Você é um grande bruxo, Harry"; "Não perceba isso como uma crítica, mas... você tem meio que uma mania de querer salvar as pessoas"; "É claro que o beijo de Harry é mais do que satisfatório"; "Harry" "E se for uma armadilha?" "Nós queremos saber como realmente é enfrentar Vol-Voldemort".

Ele não conseguia se concentrar, a voz dela era muito alta em seus ouvidos. E ele só fazia implorar pra que ela não estivesse morta. Ele mesmo ficava sussurrando coisas sobre o corpo dela e não tinha a lembrança de como havia chegado no chão ao seu lado tão rápido.

Ela estava empapada de sangue e os olhos ainda estavam fechados. Merda, os olhos estavam fechados! Essa era a sua maior dor. Não conseguia checar com ela se estava bem com aquelas conversas silenciosas que tinham pelos olhares.

"Faça com que ela não morra."- repetia em desespero. "Se ela morrer a culpa é minha". Neville se juntou a eles e parecia ferido também, mas Harry encontrava-se em estado de dormência. O tempo parecia não passar e ele sequer viu quando Neville colocou a mão sobre o pulso de Hermione procurando saber se ainda estava viva.

Harry só lembra do amigo lhe murmurando algumas palavras que ele demorou a entender a princípio. Fora algo como "Ela tem pulso, Harry, ela está viva".

Quando não só o som mas a compreensão das palavras de Neville chegara aos seus ouvidos, Harry dera um pulo repentino e começou a respirar novamente, ele começara a viver, como um ressurgimento de pura glória. Porque tudo nele parecia morto a segundos atrás. Ele só queria sorrir e sorrir e agradecer a sabe-se lá quem por ela estar viva. A sala ao seu redor tomou forma novamente, bem como o que deveria fazer em seguida, como deveria tirar todos dali, como gostaria de poder ouvir novamente a voz de Hermione em seu ouvido dizendo aquelas frases cheias de atenção.

Então ele percebeu, e o estalo que se fez em sua mente o fez cambalear para o lado quando percebeu a dimensão do que sentia.

_Sentia_. Sim, _sentia_.

Porque Harry percebeu naquele misero segundo quando toda a vida voltara ao seu peito que a paz embaraçosa e morna que sentia quando Hermione o pegava de surpresa, ou a paralisia e a falta de sentidos que ela o proporcionava era porque ele tinha _sentimentos_ por ela. Sentimentos que ultrapassava todo o carinho fraternal de melhores amigos.

E isso o assombrou. O perseguiu.

Daquele jeito terrível que sentimentos que não podem ser sentidos perseguem.

Mas quando Sirius morrera, quando ele sentiu a morte novamente não conseguia imaginar um mundo em que Hermione morresse também por sua causa, e por isso, preferiu que o tempo levasse todos os sentimentos, que o esquecimento tomasse conta de seu peito. E assim o foi.

_Até_ ela dizer que ficaria com ele.

Até Ron ir embora de raiva.

Até as palavras de Hermione dançarem ao redor dos seus ouvidos.

Então ele se sentiu paralisado novamente, perplexo, com a sensação terrível de paz embaraçosa. Ele se lembrou de Hermione no chão do departamento de mistérios enquanto ele pensava que ela estava morta. Lembrou-se quando percebera que gostava dela.

Mas agora, ele tinha Ginny, não tinha? E sentia, definitivamente, algo real por ela, e sabia que Hermione sentia o mesmo por Ron.

Então isso só podia ser sandice. Coisa de gente que estava só demais. Eram só ele e ela na barraca o tempo inteiro. Isso não poderia ser algo saudável.

Depois que eles conversaram e voltaram a se falar normalmente no dia que ela o serviu um chá com gotas de limão e pôs sua cabeça sobre o ombro dele, ele percebeu que valia muito ter Hermione como amiga e que deveria ser assim.

_Harry e Hermione, amigos. _

E só.

Ele a olhou sentada na vigia com uma trança bonita deitada sobre o seu lado esquerdo. A trança estava meio solta, então ele via alguns fios saindo para o rosto da amiga. Ele sentou ao seu lado. Ela estava com os olhos vermelhos.

Droga, ela tinha chorado e seu peito se encheu de culpa. Mais uma vez.

_Desculpe. – Ele disse.

_Você precisa parar de se desculpar.

_Eu realmente não queria nada disso, Hermione. Eu nunca escolhi nada disso pra mim. Não posso fazer o mesmo com você e te colocar nessa comigo.

_Mas essa é justamente a questão. Você não teve escolha. Mas eu tenho. E eu escolho você.

"E eu escolho você".

Ele ficou parado ali, meio idiota, meio sem jeito. De novo. Ainda ouvindo as palavras ecoando e ecoando em sua mente.

Ele tentou sorrir, mas resolveu fitar um ponto no chão, ela o olhou, o examinando e soltou uma risada pelo nariz. Tirou a trança do lado do corpo e a colocou para trás. Ele viu no canto do olho a forma como fora lindamente delicada ao fazer isso.

Ele xingou um palavrão em sua mente.

Definitivamente, se convencer de que não estava gostando dela ia ser mais difícil do que pensara.

X

Pov's Rony

Ron Estava muito preocupado com sua família. Com o que podia estar acontecendo a eles. Por isso, quando conseguiu chegar ao chalé de conchas onde Gui morava sentiu um alívio imediato quando soube que todos estavam bem.

E ele percebeu que a única pessoa que realmente não estava bem, era ele próprio.

A última discussão com seus amigos se repetia em sua mente, os gritos de Hermione ecoando enquanto ele fugia, em fúria. Ela e Harry se amavam, não se amavam? Só podiam se amar. Senão ela não tinha ficado, Diabos.

Por que ela havia ficado?

Ron sempre se sentiu excluído em sua família, sua mãe ansiava por uma menina, ele sempre fora escanteado . Até Harry chegar, Harry preferira ele à Draco Malfoy como amigo.

Harry era um bom amigo. Ele não tomaria Hermione dele, não é?

Hermione nunca fora sua primeira opção. Isso era fato. Ela o irritava com suas manias de estudo, com o fato de preocupar-se demais, com todos aqueles choros. Ela era uma mescla de racionalidade pura e sensibilidade. Ele se irritava como ela era uma garota e ainda sim era muito melhor que ele em todas as matérias.

Todos os rótulos que um gênero pode impor, ela conseguia simplesmente contrariar. Tinha capacidade de liderar, era melhor do que todos os seus amigos em feitiços, não se preocupava tanto com a aparência. E tantas outras coisas que Ron ficava com o estômago embrulhando só de pensar. Mas, de todas as coisas que Ron mais sentia ciúmes, era sem dúvida como toda a independência que ela tinha, como toda a racionalidade se tornava pó quando a questão era Harry.

Ron lembra bem que ao longo de toda a sua vida, os bons conselhos, os sorrisos, a amabilidades, o carinho, eram somente de Harry. Para Ron restavam os olhares indignados, a raiva, a mágoa. Ela sempre parecia magoada com ele. ( Mas que besteira, só porque ele dizia à ela o quanto ela era irritante...).

Ah, e tinha uma parte muito _pior. _Ron detestava como Hermione sempre era melhor que ele em tudo, em como ela rompia todas as barreiras que o gênero feminino impunha (mulher de verdade deveria ser delicada e bonita. Como sua mãe, e Gina.) com suas habilidades de liderança e seu tom de voz mandão. Mas então, era só Harry lhe dizer o que fazer, que ela fazia. E ás vezes os pedidos eram dispensados porque ela já sabia o que ele precisava, e fazia mesmo sem este a pedir.

Ela tinha um senso de direção maravilhoso, mas abria mão disso para que Harry liderasse, como se a sua submissão fosse a prova do seu respeito por ele. E ele, com todo a gentileza ouvia ela sempre. Ela estava tão perto dele o tempo todo que ao passo que dava a liderança à ele sem receios, ele a pedia conselhos e palavras para que tudo pudesse funcionar melhor.

Ah não era nem preciso lembrar que viver quase sete anos com isso e perceber ao longo do caminho que o fato de a achar irritante era na verdade, sua paixão por ela, tornava as coisas _muito piores_.

Merda. Eles deviam estar juntos agora.

Ron sabia que só precisava sair do caminho dos dois para que pudessem ficar juntos. Harry estava tão perdido quanto os seus anões de Jardim no dia que Fred e Jorge o azararam com um feitiço de visão.

Mas que tipo de amigo era ele que os deixa quando mais precisam? Que tipo de namorado Hermione achava que ele iria ser, aquele que a ignorou e foi embora mesmo com os gritos dela de "pare"?

Ele fechou os olhos com força sob a cama do quarto de hóspedes de Gui. A casa era muito bonita, e o mar faziam as coisas mais especiais. Ron pensou que gostaria de trocar de vida com Gui. Que talvez todo aquele peso e culpa – sim, culpa, porque ele havia abandonado seus amigos e aquilo o deixava sem ar- que ele sentia a cada segundo pudesse ser de outra pessoa e ele seria dono daquela casa, de uma mulher bonita como Fleur e estaria em paz mesmo que estivessem no meio da guerra. Ron sabia que o amor fazia isso com as pessoas, dava uma sensação de segurança e conforto mesmo em meio aos tempos mais nefastos.

Ron se lembrou do olhar apaixonado de Fleur, de como era completamente ilógico tudo o que ela sentiu por seu irmão. Ela desconsiderava o que achava mais importante para ficar com ele. Mesmo com as cicatrizes lhe cobrindo o rosto, ela esquecia da sua aparência e fazia de Gui sua maior exceção.

Ron xingou baixinho depois porque se lembrou novamente de _alguém _que fazia a mesma coisa. Abrir mão do que achava mais importante para ficar com _outro alguém_ até o fim.

Fim.

Ele arregalou os olhos exasperado e um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Um pensamento muito óbvio mas que ele com toda a sua burrice não havia percebido ainda. Harry e Hermione poderiam morrer. E morrer quer dizer ir para sempre. E ir para sempre quer dizer que Ron jamais os poderia ver novamente. E isso doeu e doeu e fez seu peito arder como se o medalhão ainda estivesse ali. Ele faria de tudo para não vê-los mortos.

_Merda_. Estava na hora de voltar.

* * *

**N/A: ** Amei escrever o capítulo apesar de achar ele bem grande. tem quase o dobro do tamanho do outro. Amo fazer outros pontos de vista e adorei escrever a Minerva e o Nevile, adoro os personagens!

Tem um pequeno ponto nesse cap. que se parece muito com algo de capítulos anteriores, vou fazer as devidas correlações no futuro. :D

o próximo cap. é um dos meus favoritos. O motivo da demora também foi esse, porque eu tava planejando o próximo. Então, se você gostou desse capitulo, comenta, deixa sua review que é mais do que incentivo pra o próximo sair bem rapidinho. O próximo é só Harry e Hermione sendo lindos (ou não, alguém pode acabar chegando, não sei kk); E estamos próximos do ponto central da fic que é o Obliviate. Espero não ter falado demais. kkk Enfim, review, review!

À todos que comentaram, eu fiquei muito feliz!

Vihtoria, que é linda de mais e minha nova amiga desse mundo, adoro tuas reviwes, muher!

Luisa, Mrs Granger Potter, Luana Evans, muito obrigada por terem comentado! Vocês não imaginam a força que dão!

Thaizy, obrigada pelo elogio, mas minha maior preocupação é a falta de uma beta, é sempre melhor quando a gente tem alguém corrigindo né? Mas, que bom que tu gostou!


	4. 4 Passos- Part 1

Cap 4. Obliviate 3

X

Quatro. Quatro são as semanas que se passaram, quatro foram as horas que duraram nossos sorrisos de esperança naquele dia que Harry e eu conversamos e rimos como se fôssemos invencíveis.

Um chá, dois olhos verdes, um abraço que nos levaram a mudança.

Quatro são as vezes que o vi espionar o mapa do maroto. Quatro pessoas envolvidas: Ron, Ginny, Harry e eu.

Um, dois, três, quatro eram os passos até o precipício. Até a aceitação, ou até a _esperança_.

**Passo 1: O fatalismo.**

Quando a Horcurx estava no peito de Harry ele ficava mais impulsivo, as visões pareciam vir com mais frequência, no peito de Ron ela produzia fúria, irritação, ciúmes e aquela escuridão em seus olhos.

Em mim, ela produz fatalismo. Porque é como se conhecesse minha eterna mania em pensar demais nos fatos, na realidade.

Meu fatalismo parecia ser irmão de sangue do meu ceticismo. Condicionados a minha mania de não acreditar em nada, além dos fatos.

E quais fatos nos rodeavam às claras, sem qualquer pudor em nos ferir a segurança?

O primeiro e mais alucinativo deles, estava a morte. Ela me rodeava, eu tinha certeza. E tornei a ler os contos de Beddle, o bardo para ter certeza que a mesma que conversara com os três irmãos, estava a nossa espreita. Eu sempre tive fortes sensações que ela não gostara muito de Harry, porque ele a havia evitado mais de um par de vezes.

E sob o inverno que precipitava em chegar, eu sonhava com sangue, com olhos vidrados em morte genuína. Os rostos sempre mudavam, Vez por outra meus pais apareciam, Ron também, mas Harry era quase uma regra. A horcrux me obrigava a vê-lo morto, a vê-lo caído e moribundo, e isso me assombrava.

Eu a detestava e a considerava minha maior inimiga. A morte quando não tem a coragem de nos levar, nos assombra com as memórias daqueles que já foram. Tinha medo que Harry ou Ron se fossem, que meus pais se fossem.

O segundo fato, era complemento do primeiro, pois deixava a realidade mais assombrosa e perversa;

Harry e eu estávamos sozinhos. Total e completamente. E esse fato nos perseguia a cada hora, e a cada sorriso que trocávamos, a cada abraço silencioso.

**X**

Ron me olhava com os olhos azuis de um verão bonito. Eu nunca gostara exatamente do verão, nunca gostara das coisas convencionais como céu de verão e corridas ao ar livre, e apesar de Harry Potter ser a pessoa mais não-convencional que já conheci, me apaixonei pelos olhos de verão de Rony, porque eles deviam ser amados e porque o fato de preferi-lo era mais não-convencional do que toda a existência de Harry Potter. Eu estava quebrando a normalidade com todas as forças quando escolhi Ron, porque Harry era o herói, e heróis devem ser amados por todos, certo?

Harry havia ido a algum lugar com Gina naquele dia e só restavam Ron e eu no salão comunal da Grifinória. Ron contava como havia sido seu treino de Quadribol, e falava sobre voos em vassouras como se isso fosse interessante, antes que eu pudesse cortá-lo e critica-lo sobre como ele deveria pensar nos seus deveres tanto quanto pensa em Quadribol, resolvi observá-lo, resolvi olhar para o azul verão e ele era lindo. Os cabelos vermelhos nunca caiam nos olhos, sempre passeavam por seus ombros com naturalidade, e ele sorria de forma espontânea como ninguém.

Então Ron sorriu, e depois começou a rir de forma aberta e o som que fazia tinha a mesma sensação de cócegas na barriga.

O riso dele sempre fora especial, tinha o poder de fazer qualquer um rir junto com ele.

Mas quando ele viu que não respondi à pergunta que ele havia feito sem que eu estivesse de fato prestando atenção, ele ficara irritado e falou por tempos como eu não o ouvia, como eu parecia ter interesse apenas por coisas chatas como aula.

E aquilo me fez lembrar quase de imediato como ao passo que seu riso trazia tanta felicidade, sua raiva trazia coisas muito piores. Era duzentas vezes mais devastador quando ele me fazia chorar, sofrer a esmo e de forma displicente.

Quando me olhava como se fosse uma espécie de inseto, nunca boa o suficiente.

Estava sentada na vigia com uma xícara de chá nas mãos, quando a lembrança daquele dia me veio novamente e apesar de fazer tanto tempo, me senti tal qual aquele dia. Como se pensar em tudo que vivi com Rony passasse obrigatoriamente pela forma como ele me fez chorar e sofrer.

_Quer mais chá? – Harry perguntou saindo da barraca. Respondi que ainda tinha muito na xícara. Ele piscou pra mim e entrou.

Harry nunca me fizera sofrer, certo? Não diretamente, ou propositalmente. Talvez sua resignação me fizesse sofrer, mas talvez nem Harry soubesse disso. Que quando se mantinha neutro em relação a mim, isso me machucava.

Mas, talvez também, o fato de ser tão gentil compensasse as coisas. E havia algo diferente nos dias que estávamos ali, como se ele quisesse me agradecer por alguma coisa. Ele parecia mais preocupado comigo do que o natural e tornara-se mais prestativo também. Não havia nada de errado nisso, havia?

Merda. O que eu estava fazendo?

Estava fazendo comparações entre Harry e Rony.

X

**2\. Carência**

O Primeiro passo- o fatalismo- não cabia em si mesmo. Era apenas um início dos estágios e foi com completa surpresa que me percebi no segundo passo, a carência.

Porque, o problema é que por mais que estivéssemos longe de comensais e gritos de terror, uma guerra se construía dentro de nós dois, uma guerra de valores, uma guerra de vontades frustradas.

E quando você se sente assim, você procura apoio, procura uma mão solidária que segure os seus ombros e te abrace apertado a fim de que você permaneça, mesmo que sua real vontade seja sucumbir.

Seja a pressão, seja ao desapontamento, seja a carência, e seja aquele sentimento estranhamente arrebatador que começávamos a nutrir um pelo outro, a cada noite que eu ia até a vigia, levava um xícara de chá e trocávamos palavras de conforto.

Eu realmente não preciso perguntar à ele para saber sua resposta quanto a isso. Tão natural como a neve que precipitava em cair, eu sabia como ele se sentia. Em dúvida, temeroso, sozinho, e _carente_.

X

Harry havia acabado de entrar na barraca, já era muito tarde da noite e eu deveria estar dormindo, mas não estava conseguindo. Ele sentou em uma poltrona perto do beliche onde eu estava deitada e estava muito escuro.

_Como você se sentiria se alguém lhe dissesse que você não lembra de uma boa parte da sua vida?- Minha voz saiu muito de repente, ele virou para me olhar surpreso por estar acordada, quando me fitou, sua respiração tornara-se calma novamente e ele olhou para fora da barraca antes de me perguntar em resposta.

_Como assim?-

_Como você se sentiria se eu dissesse a você que está sob um feitiço que te fez esquecer de quem você realmente é?

Harry me olhou confuso. Eu olhei para um ponto na parede, não queria fita-lo.

_Estou falando dos meus pais. Quando eu for reverter o feitiço, se você sabe, tudo der certo... Será que eles vão gostar de saber o que aconteceu na sua vida passada? E se eles preferirem a nova vida? A vida sem mim...

_Eles nunca prefeririam isso. Nenhuma vida é melhor sem você nela, Hermione. – Ele falou como se fosse óbvio e eu fitei o seu rosto surpresa.

_Você realmente acha isso? – Ele não conseguia entender porque eu estava tão sentimental com uma frase que para ele, era simples.

_Claro que sim. – Talvez eu de fato, estivesse sentimental demais. Tive vontade de abraça-lo. A pele dele é um pouco morna apesar do frio. A lembrança disso fez minha vontade aumentar. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

_Está começando a ficar muito frio, não é?- Ele falou em tom casual.

_Uma droga de frio, você quer dizer? – falei procurando um cobertor pra depois me sentar ao seu lado no pequeno sofá próximo a poltrona. - _Esse sofá é muito bom. Acho que vou ficar aqui e procurar umas runas no Silabário de Spelman, não consigo dormir.

_E eu vou...Vou procurar alguma coisa para comer na cozinha.

_Não estou com tanta fome...

_Eu estou. Não temos mais nada aqui, não é? Devíamos ir a alguma cidade buscar comida.- A mera menção de sairmos da floresta para ir a qualquer lugar que tinha pessoas me causava puro torpor, porque era muito arriscado e perigoso. Harry, por outro lado, estava entediado de passar todos aqueles dias olhando o teto da barraca, sem um rumo certo a seguir.

_Vamos amanhã, Harry. Acho que agora não deve ter nada aberto. – Ele me olhou inconformado e murmurou que iria dormir, passou a mão nos meus cabelos e rumou até sua beliche. Fora engraçado porque apesar de ilógico, quando passou por mim, senti em suas mãos o mesmo cheiro do chá que tomamos há algumas semanas atrás com gotas de limão e folhas da floresta. Um sorriso se fixou no meu rosto e me pus a refletir se estava rindo da minha tolice em achar que senti aquele cheiro ou se era pura consequência das mãos mornas de Harry sobre o meu cabelo.

X

**3\. Toques**

Mão e fios de cabelo. Omoplatas e crânio. Braço e corpo, pele com pele.

Está ficando frio. Sua pele ainda é quente. Sua pele arde, dá choque.

Nariz e clavícula, lábios e bochechas. Mão com mão.

_Minha _mão e _seus_ fios de cabelos. _Minha_ omoplata e _seu_ crânio descansando, _seu_ braço sobre _meu_ corpo. Abraço. _Nossas_ peles.

Seu nariz e minha clavícula, meus lábios e suas bochechas. Nossas mãos. Elas ficam bem juntas.

Sucumbindo, mergulhando, caindo...

Pouco a pouco em um precipício.

Minha respiração está fraca e todos os sons e cores ao redor parecem nítidas, porque tudo é passível de sentimento. As lágrimas vêm de vez em quando. A carência nos torna sensíveis. _Pateticamente_ sensíveis.

Como se as coisas que antes eram sim ou não, se tornam _talvez_.

Como se o preto e o branco, secos, limpos, se tornassem azul marinho, verde, amarelo, roxo, cinza, verde e verde cem vezes. Os ouvidos escutam coisas, interpretam mais. Como se houvesse um significado novo pra verdades absolutas.

Quão perigoso pode ser sentir demais. Ficar vulnerável demais, aberta à coisas que facilmente eram ignoradas quando tudo estava em estado de normalidade.

Harry e eu éramos melhores amigos, e melhores amigos se abraçam, dão as mãos, descansam a cabeça no ombro do outro, beijam as bochechas um do outro e se tocam. Sim, se tocam. Porque é fácil, porque há intimidade e é natural.

E quando se está sensível tudo o que se precisa é de seu melhor amigo, é justamente da pele e pele juntas, dos abraços sérios e bonitos. Para que se prove que não se está só. Os toques tornam o suporte real, tornam o outro real.

Eu ignoraria facilmente a frequência dos nossos toques, da manga de sua camisa encostando-se à lateral do meu braço. Ignoraria como a ponta de seu nariz fazia alguma cócega quando repousava serenamente em meu ombro.

Eu ignoraria a forma como o seu abraço era quente e como sua pele fundia-se a minha; como mão e fios de cabelo, nariz e clavícula, lábios e bochechas pareciam, agora, ter outros significados. Pareciam ser feitos um para o outro. Como se partes de corpo de pessoas diferentes pensassem que são de uma pessoa só e atuassem como um, quando estão juntos. Encaixando-se, moldando-se. Como se pele e pele fosses _só pele. No singular._

Eu Ignoraria facilmente,_ se não fossemos apenas eu e ele ali_. Se nossas semelhanças e solidão e carência não fossem tão iguais.

Todas as manhãs, quando Harry acordava, ele ia até mim, e afagava os meus cabelos, beliscava o meu braço de leve, e dizia "Eu estou aqui", como se eu tivesse levantado a voz e chamado o seu nome. Eu estremecia sem piedade porque era difícil me controlar quando tudo o que ele emanava se assemelhava a um precipício, de loucura, de desequilíbrio. Sempre divagando no paradoxo de conforto e insegurança. Eu rogava para que o meu autocontrole voltasse, e o meu coração se tornava um pouco mais _normalmente_ ritmado.

Então eu pensava que as coisas não poderiam estar mais turvas e _delicadas._

_Querida falsa segurança, o que você está fazendo comigo?_

X

* * *

N/a: Olá amores, eu estou atrasada aproximadamente dois meses? não sei dizer com certeza mas é um tempão! devia ter atualizado a muuuuito tempo. E hoje, finalmente de férias, finalmente livre da pressão dos trabalhos, depois de todas as viagens de fim de ano e de mudança para um novo apto, eu pensei nas minhas fics e como estavam abandonas e tristinhas. Por isso resolvi vir atualizar de TODO JEITO com o que eu tinha. Dei umas retocadas aqui e ali, e cá estou eu. Porém, resolvi dividir esse capítulo em dois. porque eu olhei pro word e já tinha 16 páginas. A segunda parte do capítulo não está finalizada, mas com alguns parágrafos eu termino. 

ENTRETANTO, só irei postá-lo se e somente se tiver Review. muamsausmausam maldade em pessoa.

Os próximos capítulos teremos Harry e Hermione na barraca e vou explorá-los de todas as maneiras possíveis. A relação deles vai ser vista e revista. Não sei se vocês perceberam mas Hermione sempre pensa em Rony e eu acho que isso é plausível pq quando a gente gosta de alguém e esse alguém nos deixou, parece que mesmo tentando esquecer, mesmo por qualquer cachorrice e rejeição da pessoa, nossa mente vai até ela. E gostei muito da lembrança dela com Rony justamente por ter meio que sintetizado a relação doentia deles. Como ele é engraçadinho e ao mesmo tempo sem escrúpulos em machucá-la. Rony a machucou a vida inteira e se sentir nunca boa o suficiente em uma relação é algo MUITO doentio. Portanto, amores, se vocês estão vivendo isso com o parça, conversem com o cara, porque viver de abuso não dá! hahaha #KelConselheira #KelSincera

A segunda coisa que eu gostaria de destacar no capítulo é sobre a carência de Hermione. VAMOS LÁ, ATIRE A PRIMEIRA PEDRA QUEM NUNCA SE SENTIU ASSIM?! Vamos combinar né, com o coração partido parece mesmo que tudo ao nosso redor fica passível de sentimento. Eu meio que escrevi algumas dessas partes lembrando da época quando encontrei o amor da minha vida pra sempre. hahaha Eu havia acabado de terminar o namoro, e o amor da minha vida (kkkk se ele algum dia ver isso aqui vai ficar se achando pra sempre)era meu melhor amigo e simplesmente as coisas que antes eram verdades absolutas se relativizaram. E meio que a venda caiu. E eu consegui enxergar como eu gostava mesmo era dele. enfim, vocês terão um pouco mais disso nos próximos capítulos.

Siiim, amei todos os comentários! **Thaizy**, muito obrigada por comentar! E a parte de Ron é mais dolorido do que deveria ser. realmente parte mei coração, porém FALA SERIO, ele foi meio otario sim com a Hermione ao longo da vida.

**Victória,** gata do cabelo mais estiloso dessa terra kkk, muita generosidade tua no comentário inteiro, sério! você é muito fofa e gentil hahaha. E eu meio que tenho essa teoria que a maioria dos personagens que conviveram com Harry e Hermione tinham essa noção da relação deles dois. Não que todo mundo pensasse que eles eram namorados, mas que de alguma forma, todo mundo via que era mais profundo que uma amizade comum, que tinha algo mais pairando sobre os dois. ps. Fora todos aqueles que realmente acharam que eles tinham alguma coisa MESMO, tipo Rita, Krum, Chang...

**AnnaSWeasley,** muito obrigada por comentar cada cap. é muito bom ver vocês colocando suas opiniões sobre as cenas, os sentimentos dos personagens. A fic é meio que para vocês. É mais de vocês do que minha, uma oferta a todos os PotterHead apaixonados por Harry e Hermione. Escrevi outra lembrança nesse cap sobre Ron e foi impossível não lembrar de tu, e também fico feliz que tenha gostado do pov da Minerva, ela é uma das minhas personagens favoritas! A parte que eu mais gostei de escrever acho que foi a de Harry, gosto de imaginar que ele em algum ponto meio que se interessou por Hermione. hahaha E sim, infelizmente está um pouco próximo! Espero não decepcionar, porém o babado é hard.


	5. 4 Passos- Part 2

X

_Conformidade, acordo ou concordância de idéias, de opiniões. _

E esse seria o conceito minuciosamente ditado por mim se me perguntassem como se definiria a palavra _consenso._

Maldita palavra. Ela não se encaixava em nada no que eu estava vivendo. Maldita discordância de pensamentos. Maldito Obliviate que destruíra a minha vida. Maldita Guerra. Maldito Ron que nos abandonou quando mais precisávamos. Maldita união que isso causou entre mim e Harry. Maldita conjugação em primeira pessoa do plural. Maldito _nós_ . Maldito descontrole.

Era a terceira vez que eu lia os Contos de Bedlee-o bardo. E em todo livro o olho que estava na capa não se repetia, estava pesquisando há alguns dias no silabário de Spellman sobre tal símbolo.

Depois de passar dias e dias rodando por toda Inglaterra, paramos no sul e eu só conseguia pensar que deveríamos achar algo para conseguir a espada de griffyndor. Ela poderia estar no povoado de Godric's Hollow, Dumbledore poderia tê-la posto lá. Harry sempre quis visitar seus pais e no último verão, depois do funeral do nosso diretor, ele falara sobre como gostaria de conhecer o lugar onde seus pais moravam. Talvez Dumbledore soubesse desde o início, talvez o próprio Voldemort também soubesse. Meneei a cabeça a fim de espantar os pensamentos.

Harry havia acordado de muito bom humor porque iríamos sair da rotina e buscar algo para comer no povoado.

_Vamos logo, Hermione. Você está demorando demais pra trocar de roupa.

_Eu já disse que estou indo. DROGA.- falei quando cai na cama depois de desiquilibrar ao tentar pôr a calça jeans. Harry estava fora da barraca me esperando. Quando ouviu o barulho do meu corpo caindo sobre algo, entrou na barraca de forma rápida com a varinha em punho.

_Não foi nada, só cai tentando colocar essa maldita calça, e acabei caindo na maldita cama e...- Harry se virou muito rápido e tentou não olhar pra mim. Mas era tarde demais, ele entrara muito rápido na barraca e não tive tempo de me cobrir, estava deitada de forma desajeitada na cama, depois do tombo, apenas de sutiã com a calça jeans no meio da perna. Se me perguntassem não foi, de longe, a cena mais bonita ou romântica de se ver. Eu estava com um sutiã qualquer e deitada muito esquisitamente no beliche.

_Ok, já entendi. Agora, se vista e vamos logo. - Ele falou saindo da barraca tentando soar casual.

Vesti minha roupa, peguei a bolsinha de contas e fui em direção a Harry no lado de fora da barraca.

_Pronto. Vamos só desmontar a barraca e seguir. Aqui está a capa da invisibilidade- disse tirando de dentro da bolsinha de contas. Quando se virou pra pegar a capa em minhas mãos, percebi que Harry não me fitava. Soltei um riso frouxo pelo nariz.

_Ah, qual é?! Harry, você não está com vergonha, está ? – Ele me fitou parecendo não achar nada engraçado.

_Da próxima vez, eu fico rindo da sua cara e você entra na barraca enquanto estou quase nu.

_Eu não estava quase nua. Foi só um sutiã. E não foi uma cena nada bonita, eu estava caída no beliche de forma esquisita, você é quem deveria estar rindo de mim.- Ele sorriu.

_É, eu deveria. Que tipo de pessoa se desequilibra vestindo a própria roupa?

_Própria roupa? Certo, o normal então é se desiquilibrar vestindo a roupa de _outra _pessoa. Certo, entendi. – Harry riu.

_Você me entendeu. – Ele disse e pegou sua varinha para desmontar a barraca.- Agora vamos, porque temos um jantar para conseguir.

_Ok, vamos. – desfizemos os feitiços e entramos sob a capa.

X

**4\. Esperança.**

Chegamos cedo e comemos peixe e batatas. Harry estava com um humor ótimo, porque saímos de dentro da barraca por um momento. Ele ligou o rádio e estava até cantarolando algumas músicas quando uma chamada urgente anunciou a morte de 100 pessoas após um incêndio de uma casa no norte da Europa.

Era uma rádio trouxa e vi que seu ânimo diminuíra consideravelmente com a notícia, ele desligou o rádio e foi para a cama. Ambos sabíamos que o causara o incêndio fora Voldemort. Em uma das visões de Harry ele parecia estar perto do norte da Europa.

Eu estava lendo um livro trouxa sobre física quântica após o jantar para me distrair do silabário e do livro que Dumbledore havia deixado para mim.

Harry se levantou de forma impaciente da cama e suspirou.

_O que está lendo?- Ele perguntou baixo.

_Física quântica, universos paralelos. - Ele franziu a sobrancelha e passou a mão pelos cabelos sem perceber. Achei que era bonito como ele bagunçava os cabelos como se eles não fossem suficientemente arrepiados sozinhos.

Ele se levantou do beliche e veio para o lugar vazio ao meu lado no sofá.

_Matéria trouxa?

_É...estava precisando me distrair um pouco.

_E o que são universos paralelos?

_Everett foi o primeiro físico a escrever sobre isso, ele fala que cada vez que um fato físico é explorado, o universo se divide em diversas possibilidades. Como se novas realidade pudessem existir. Exemplo, quando um acidente é evitado, em algum universo o acidente acontece, em outro a pessoa que sofreu o acidente chega a se recuperar, em outro, ele morre. E assim por diante.

Harry me olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

_Não conseguiu entender? Desculpe. É só que gosto de pensar sobre universos paralelos. Sabe, universos em que outras possibilidades são exploradas, em que você pode ser o que você quiser. É como se a ciência estivesse te dando a chance de sermos o que quisermos em outra realidade.

_Na verdade, entendi. E até que é legal. Então, em um universo paralelo eu poderia estar ainda em Hogwarts?

_Ah sim, e sabe, Malfoy até poderia ser um garoto bom, e eu poderia ser trouxa.

_Malfoy e eu poderíamos ser amigos?

_ Com certeza existe um universo paralelo que isso se faz possível!

_ e você e eu inimigos?

_ oh sim, em um universo nós poderíamos até ser namorados!

Ele riu.

_Sabe, poderia ter um universo em que meus pais estivessem vivos. – Ele disse e vi que seus olhos tinham algum brilho de tristeza. Tentei sorrir. Ele encostou a cabeça no sofá, fitando o teto da barraca.

_Poderia sim. Meus pais poderiam estar comigo, também. E "ele" ainda estaria conosco...- Falei sem olhar para Harry. Ele me olhou surpresa porque ambos sabíamos que "ele" significava Rony. Harry colocou seu braço ao meu redor, não sem antes passar as mãos pelos próprios cabelos. Quis sorrir, aquilo definitivamente era muito atraente.

_Existem vários universos acontecendo várias dessas coisas ao mesmo tempo, certo?

_Certo...

_Então, com certeza existe um em que todas as coisas que queremos se coincidem. – ele falou ao meu lado e não precisei o observar para saber que ele estava de certa forma, ansioso.

_Em qual universo você preferia viver?- perguntei tentando sorrir.

Ele me olhou um pouco envergonhado e satisfeito. Eu sabia que desde que começamos a conversa ele estava pensando em qual realidade gostaria de viver. Para alguém que a vida tirou tanto como Harry ter a licença de sonhar com um mundo ideal era um descanso pra realidade, e eu sabia disso. Girei meu corpo pelo sofá de forma que ficasse de frente pra ele. Ele começou:

_Eu gostaria que meus pais estivessem vivos. E sabe, podíamos viver em Godrics Hollow ainda. - Acenei com a cabeça- e teríamos festas de fim de ano tão grandes como as dos Weasley. Sirius estaria lá também, com toda certeza! Ele poderia ter filhos e ai eles seriam como família. – Ele jogou a mão na testa em um tapa - Céus, Hermione! Eu poderia ter irmãos! E nunca veria Cedrico morrer. Hermione, eu chamaria vocês para ir a minha casa nas férias.

Eu sorri mais abertamente.

_E o que mais?- Perguntei. Ele se jogou no sofá de forma distraída novamente com a cabeça encostada no sofá.

_Bem... Acho que com toda certeza Voldemort jamais existiria. – Ele olhou pra mim e franziu o cenho, e com as mãos me puxou para perto. Me aproximei devagar, tentando parecer distraída.

_Acho que desejaria anos tranquilos em Hogwarts, e com jogos de Quadribol.

_E professores bons de defesa contra artes das trevas- acrescentei fazendo-o sorrir.

_Sim, professores bons poderiam entrar também nessa minha realidade, já que você está nela e não toleraria professores ruins. – Também ri um pouco, e me aproximei mais dele em um abraço um pouco mais apertado. Sua mão foi pra minhas costas e passearam de um lado para o outro. Talvez deitar nas nuvens tivesse aquela mesma sensação.

_Mione?

_Hum

_Podíamos ir amanhã novamente, buscar mais comida. – levantei meu rosto para olhá-lo ainda sob seu abraço e percebi que estávamos perto demais, ele piscou pra mim, e tomada pela rápida alegria de vê-lo mais animado, meneei a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele sorriu de forma larga e beijou minha bochecha depois de me apertar mais forte sobre seu corpo por puro impulso.

Era Harry, o mesmo Harry, e eu sentia que sua boca havia deixado um local dormente na minha bochecha. Como se beijos e abraços significassem algo mais, quando nunca significaram.

Lembrei da sensação do som da risada de Rony como cócegas na minha barriga. E percebi que quando os lábios de Harry tocaram a minha pele, senti a mesma vontade de rir sem razão e o mesmo farfalhar de sentidos.

O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?

O pior de tudo, é que eu sabia a resposta.

X

Aparatamos em algum ponto perto da Irlanda depois que saímos do Sul da Inglaterra com Peras enlatadas e macarrão a bolonhesa. O inverno já castigara todo o chão com seu sopro gélido. Eu estava calada, concentrada em montar a barraca e recitar os feitiços protetores. Harry me olhava surpreso como se eu estivesse a um passo de um colapso nervoso.

_O que aconteceu, Hermione? – ignorei o seu chamado e murmurei o último feitiço protetor, ele suspirou buscando paciência.

_Hermione, mal deu tempo de pegarmos as peras enlatadas e você me puxou para fora da mercearia. O que você viu lá?

Minhas mãos tremiam involuntariamente e tentei conjurar o feitiço que montaria a barraca, senti um terrível gosto de ferro e descontrole na boca, e pelos cantos dos olhos vi que Harry ainda me fitava.

_Não aconteceu nada demais, você sabe como é perigoso ficarmos por aí e...- quando terminei de montar a barraca não me restara mais nada para fazer. Harry se aproximou e eu sabia que ele me olharia e saberia tudo o que eu estava sentindo.

Vi que seus olhos estavam preocupados e que suas mãos, sempre gentis, vinham na direção dos meus ombros e pensei que suas mãos e meus ombros formavam uma ótima equipe.

Ele me abraçou sem esforços ou receios, o que Rony jamais fez. Ele me olhou firme e eu soube que compreendia a minha agonia, mesmo sem saber o que a havia provocado, coisa que novamente, Ron jamais havia feito.

E debaixo de toda a angústia, senti seu coração batendo e só quis chorar. Porque ninguém poderia sintetizar toda a guerra como ele. Harry era a própria guerra com mãos e pernas humanas, e fios de cabelo arrepiados. No final das contas, tudo era por causa dele, porque o mantendo são, as coisas teriam chances de acabar bem. Mas ter a guerra tão perto de mim, era enervante.

Talvez pelo acúmulo de todos aqueles dias isolados, com a pressão de ter que salvar o mundo bruxo, talvez pelos sentimentos errados, e toques errados que Harry e eu tínhamos, talvez pelo que vi na mercearia, ou talvez porque apenas me enchi de não conseguir ter o controle de mim mesma como antigamente, chorei de forma copiosa.

_Por que nos trouxe tão rápido para cá? – Ele me perguntou cuidadosamente enquanto se afastava do abraço. O choro veio mais forte e a minha cabeça tinia com uma dor dos diabos.

_Desculpe, isso é uma idiotice, estar chorando assim.. Quero dizer, de novo... É só que eu vi um exemplar do profeta diário na mercearia que fomos. E-e-le falava sobre nós dois. Que estávamos fugindo. – as lágrimas pararam de cair, mas a calma estava longe de vir sobre mim. O olhei sem vacilar e continuei- Eles tiraram uma foto nossa no sul da Inglaterra, acho que foi no momento que aparatamos, não sei quais os cuidados deixamos de tomar. Talvez devêssemos continuar sob a capa até o fim. Só sei que foi o suficiente para irem atrás do meu paradeiro. A manchete tinha nossa foto e falava em poucas linhas que fizeram uma busca na minha antiga casa atrás de qualquer pista sobre nós dois.

Ele me olhou um pouco penalizado.

_A culpa é minha...- começou, mas eu não deixei.

_Não vamos entrar nesse assunto de novo, por favor. – Me afastei completamente dele e levei uma das mãos à testa. Vi que ainda tremia e apesar de todos os esforços minha sanidade estava comprometida. - _ Eles vão destruir minha casa Harry, e depois vão atrás das pessoas mais próximas de mim. Oh não, Harry...E se eles foram atrás da professora Minerva? Ela que veio me visitar no dia em que recebi minha carta de Hogwarts, ela não aguenta esses interrogatórios, ela já está tão velhinha Harry... O que farão com ela? Sabe, Harry, fora ela não restou mais ninguém! Mais ninguém! Eles tiraram meus pais de mim. Droga! nunca odiei tanto um feitiço! - Eu sabia que minha voz soava um pouco desesperada e que as lágrimas voltaram com total força, Harry veio até mim novamente e colocou as mãos na minha cintura, como se quisesse me impedir de cair.

_ Hermione, você está usando o medalhão? – Meneei a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto alguns soluços vinham. Agora não eram somente minhas mãos que tremiam, meu corpo se contorcia em espasmos.

A guerra tinha algum efeito colateral, afinal.

_Vamos, me dê o medalhão e vamos para dentro da barraca.

_A-aalguém precisa ficar na vigia. É muito perigoso... – A noite estava escura exceto pelo topo das árvores cobertos de neve. Ele soltou uma risada um pouco nervosa.

_Que se dane a vigia hoje, sim? Vamos para dentro. - ele ia dizendo enquanto tirava o medalhão e me guiava até a minha cama. – Você precisa descansar. Eles não vão conseguir pegar a professora Minerva, ela é uma bruxa e tanto.

_Oh sim, Harry, ela é muito boa! É um dos nove animagos registrados no século XX. – eu disse em meio a alguns soluços. Ele riu novamente enquanto eu me deitava na minha cama.

_Eu lembro, eu lembro. Você mesma me disse no nosso quinto ano. – Ele sentou na ponta da cama ao meu lado e passou a mão nos meus cabelos gentilmente

_Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Ele disse receoso.

_Claro.

_O que sente mais falta deles? – Ele falou pensativo, deitando-se na cama ao meu lado. Talvez minhas palavras de desespero ainda estivessem soando em sua mente "nunca odiei tanto um feitiço..."

_Não sei...Talvez quando eles liam uma história pra mim antes de dormir. – eu ri de uma forma nervosa com a lembrança. Ele me puxou para o seu peito e passou a mão nos meus cabelos tão leve quanto conseguia. – _Eles sempre diziam que não importava o que acontecesse, sempre iam me amar. _Harry, ninguém pode amar aquilo que não se lembra_.

_Eu amo os meus pais. E não tenho uma memória sequer deles.

_Você os ama porque _sabe_ o que eles fizeram, sabe que eram _seus pais._

_Entendi. – Ele falou baixo e um pouco incerto. Sem ter muito o que dizer. Harry sempre fora péssimo com as palavras, mas estranhamente, ele era o único que combinava afagos com incerteza que conseguia me acalmar.

_Harry, eu, eu..Eu preciso ver meus pais novamente, preciso.. ser filha deles. Preciso desfazer aquele maldito feitiço. Isso me atormenta. Eu fico pensando neles toda hora. – O olhei suplicante.

_Essa guerra é uma droga. Queria que você soubesse como eu odeio tudo isso, como eu queria encontrar cada horcrux, me sinto sem ter o que fazer! Queria poder ir até ele e simplesmente dizer "estou aqui, Voldemort, agora deixe todo mundo em paz".

Eu o olhei estupefata e meu desespero voltou.

_Você quer me fazer morrer de chorar hoje, Harry? Se entregar? Mas que Droga de coisa a se dizer!

Os olhos deles se abriram em surpresa.

_Não, não, desculpe. Eu estou aqui, Hermione, Eu estou aqui. Vamos descansar e não pensar mais nisso. Vamos falar sobre universos paralelos novamente. Você gostou, Hermione, gostou daquela noite quando.. quando... ficamos imaginando coisas.

_Gostei. Foi ó-ótimo mesmo.

Agora ele passou as próprias mãos nos cabelos depois de deitar de lado na cama, olhando pra mim, me virei para encará-lo também. Quando vi suas mãos arrepiando os próprios fios já efusivamente arrepiados, antes que eu percebesse, a sombra de um sorriso tocou meus lábios.

_Então, em qual universo você preferia viver? – Ele falou tentando parecer animado.

Ultimamente, meu inconsciente me levava até Harry. Seja através dos sonhos, seja através das inúmeras vezes que eu me pegava o observando sem que ele notasse. Quando eu me dava de fato conta do que estava fazendo, eu rogava aos céus que ele não olhasse de volta, porque me pegaria no flagra.

Dessa vez, o observei conscientemente, os olhos que eu fitei inúmeras vezes, os cabelos que outrora também toquei de forma displicente, e a pele que fora alvo de tantos beijos meus, agora pareciam diferentes. Mais convidativos, mais passíveis de perdição.

_Minha_ perdição.

Então senti sua cabeça encostada na minha testa, enquanto ele arqueava as sobrancelhas, requerendo a resposta sobre qual universo eu preferia viver.

Percebi que a sua respiração estava próxima, e fora aí que senti novamente a relativização de nossas verdades absolutas, de amigos que se tocam e são só amigos e ponto. De que jamais eu poderia me apaixonar por ele e ele por mim.

Ele se mantinha concentrado em me olhar apesar de sua cabeça já ter se afastado, nossas mãos estavam juntas apesar de eu não conseguir lembrar como meus dedos estavam tão entrelaçados aos dele sobre a cama.

E eis que os meus lábios produziram sons e palavras saíram rápidas e obscenas, elas se formaram na minha boca e apenas levitaram até os nossos ouvidos. Ele queria um resposta, não queria?

_Harry, Eu prefiro esse.- E tão rápido como as palavras que se formaram na minha boca, encostei meus lábios nos dele.

E pele e pele, tornaram-se novamente e sempre só _pele_, _no singular_. E Sentíamos como um, e vi que anos e anos se passariam e eu jamais esqueceria meu coração pulsando em descontrole como quando vi que estávamos nos beijando.

_Nos beijando. _

Fora então que senti que minha vida realmente começara, que o passado havia por tempos a fio, preparado esse momento pra mim, essa nova descoberta bem no ápice do efusivo caos.

Respirei um ar puro de reviravolta de algo que era não, não e lentamente tornara-se talvez e por fim, _mil vezes sim_.

Respirei um ar cítrico como alguma fruta ácida, poderia ser limão. E folhas de uma floresta distante, e ao passo que respirei todos esses aromas, senti algo doce lá no fim, como a esperança depois de um vacilar de sentidos.

Respirar esperança era o melhor perfume do mundo, e era exatamente assim que ele cheirava.

Então pensando ter o poder de decisão, me joguei em queda livre no precipício.

E o precipício, com mãos firmes e pele quente me puxava para mais perto, continuando o beijo.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi pessoal, se gostaram, não esqueçam de sua review comentando o que mais gostou, o que acha que vem por aí, e etc.

Vamos aos meus comentários kkk; primeiro, AMO esse capitulo. SERIO. Ele ta pronto faz um tempo, mas toda vez que eu o leio, edito alguma coisa. Fiz isso porque realmente queria que fosse especial.

Eu adoro como a mente de Hermione está maluca. Porque gente, eles estavam no meio da guerra, e mesmo assim estavam isolados, acho que ver a guerra de mais perto, como acontece com a mione vendo o lance da mercearia, lembrando dos pais, sendo as pessoas que foram delegadas de resolver a guerra, deve ser algo muuuito dificil. E fora que ela tá com esses toques e sentimentos por Harry que não existiam antes. Enfim, muita loucura pra essa criatura.

A primeira cena de Harry vendo Hermione um pouco nua, eu acho importante para a desconstrução de "somente amiga" na mente dele.

E quanto ao beijo, hahahaha o que acharam?

Fala sério, essa mania de ficar tão pertinho um do outro não dpa certo! tinha que rolar ALGUMA coisa , né?

e siiim, MUITO obrigada pelas review's! Obliviate nunca teve tantas de uma so vez! Estou tão feliz com isso! Porque amo Obliviate de paixão! Ela é a única fic que não só sei como vai terminar, mas também o caminho exato até lá. kkk As outras sempre mudam a cada cinco segundos, como appartenir que era pra ser uma short e tá no seu quinto capítulo! kkkk

Mrs. Granger Pot: Obrigada pelo carinho! Nunca imaginei alguém dizendo que gosta como escrevo e etc. Meus milhões de escritos sempre ficaram tão na surdina que compartilhá-los com vocês é um presente muito grande pra mim!

ObsessoPotter: Você ainda não viu NADA meu caro, tem taaaaanta coisa pra rolar ainda.

Mig Kun: Por mais dificil que seja, obliviate é uma das que não me imagino abandonando. Como disse lá no inicio da Fic ela foi começada pra um projeto antigo no 6v. Enfim, ela tá na minha cabeça faz dois anos! rsrsrs E obrigada pelo carinho! 3

AnnaSWeasley; Minha amante dos Weasleys favoritaaaa! Fico tão feliz com tuas reviews em todas as minhas fics! muito obrigada pelo carinho! Tu me inspira de verdade.

Ceclia: Olá! que bom que gostou! Espero não demorar mais!

vihctoria: Que bom que tu gooostou! Victória, tu sabe que é minha diva rainha desse fandom né? HAHAHA obrigada pelos comentários e pela parceria! desculpe a ausência de Pms e inbox, essa distância precisa acabar já!

Nicklley: Obrigada pelo teu comentário! Nunca gostei de Gina em nenhuma hipótese! a acho egoista SIM! E fala Sério, HHR é muito amor, né gente? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! e caaaaalma, tudo tem seu tempo.

thaizy: kkkkkk A carência é algo no mínimo intrigante! Obrigada por comentar! beijos!

Leitores lindos, nunca vou ser suficientemente grata por vocês estarem acompanhando a fic. Sempre gostei de escrever, mas nunca pensei que alguém se daria o trabalho de ler o que escrevo e ainda mais, comentar a respeito! muito obrigada mesmo por isso, estou encantada!


	6. Limiar Final

**N/A:  **Só a título de avisos e esclarecimentos: Tem duas passagens dos livros de Harry Potter transcritas ao longo do capítulo. A segunda passagem transcrita fielmente, foi uma forma de mostrar que aquela cena dos livros ACONTECEU nesse capítulo. Com o mesmo dialógo e etc. Inclusive, é a continuação da cena escrita por mim.

Vocês vão identificar que tem um certo momento que acontece na fic algo que aconteceu nos livros, as palavras de Hermione e Harry nesse instante específico estão exatamente iguais ao livro, a diferença é que está no ponto de vista de Hermione.

Espero que consigam entender, beijos!

* * *

** CAPÍTULO 6. Limiar Final**

X

— _Você está se sentindo bem, Harry? — perguntou Hermione examinando-o por cima da ponta da pena.__  
__Harry encolheu os ombros indiferente. Na verdade, ele não sabia se estava ou não se sentindo bem.__  
__— Que foi? — perguntou Rony se erguendo nos cotovelos para olhar melhor o amigo. — Que aconteceu?__  
__Harry não sabia muito bem como começar a contar, e continuava a não saber se queria contar. Quando acabara de decidir que não ia dizer nada, Hermione decidiu por ele.__  
__— Foi a Cho? — perguntou muito objetivamente. — Ela encostou você na parede depois da reunião?__  
__Abobalhado, Harry confirmou com a cabeça. Rony deu risadinhas, só parando quando seu olhar encontrou o de Hermione.__  
__— Então... ah... que é que ela queria? — perguntou ele fingindo displicência.__  
__— Ela... — começou Harry, meio rouco; pigarreou e tentou novamente. — Ela... ah...__  
__— Vocês se beijaram? — perguntou Hermione sem rodeios.__  
__Rony se sentou tão depressa que arremessou o tinteiro pelo tapete.__  
__Inteiramente alheio ao que fizera, olhou para Harry com grande interesse.__  
__— Então? — quis saber.__  
__Harry olhou de Rony, cujo rosto expressava um misto de curiosidade e hilaridade, para a testa levemente enrugada de Hermione, e confirmou com a cabeça.__  
__— HA!__  
__Rony fez um gesto de vitória com o punho e desatou a rir tão estridentemente que sobressaltou vários segundanistas tímidos sentados junto à janela. Um sorriso relutante se espalhou pelo rosto de Harry ao ver Rony rolar pelo tapete. Hermione lançou a Rony um olhar de profundo desgosto, e voltou a sua carta.__  
__— E aí? —perguntou Rony finalmente, encarando Harry. — Como foi?__  
__Harry refletiu por um momento.__  
__— Molhado. — disse com sinceridade.__  
__Rony emitiu um som que poderia indicar alegria ou nojo, era difícil dizer.__  
__— Porque ela estava chorando — continuou Harry pesaroso.__  
__— Ah — exclamou Rony, o sorriso se atenuando em seu rosto. —__ Beija tão mal assim?_

— _Não sei — respondeu Harry, que não havia pensado na possibilidade, e se sentiu imediatamente preocupado. — Vai ver sou.__  
__**—**__** Aposto que o beijo do Harry foi mais que satisfatório**__ — disse Hermione distraída, ainda escrevendo a carta.__  
__— Como é que você sabe? — perguntou Rony rispidamente_

_(..__.) _

— _**Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix , cap. 21.**_

_X_

Harry se afastou do beijo, e me olhou muito profundamente como se estivesse esperando que eu fugisse a pé.

Eu o olhei da mesma forma. Mas nenhum dos dois correu. Também não sorrimos. Só nos olhamos e ficamos tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

Ele se virou de costas para a cama, encarando o teto do beliche. Entrelacei minha mão na dele enquanto deitei em seu ombro como se tivéssemos acabado de conversar sobre qualquer coisa.

Adormeci.

E quando sonhei, não fora exatamente um sonho, fora uma lembrança, uma reminiscência.

Sonhei com nossos quinze anos, no dia que Harry voltara para a torre da Grifinória depois de ter beijado Cho. Lembro que soube pelo afogueado de suas bochechas que algo havia acontecido. Lembro-me das minhas palavras tão estúpidas e distraídas que tinham tanta certeza que o beijo dele era mais que satisfatório.

Como se eu pudesse saber...Como se eu pudesse prever o futuro e chegar até aqui. Até o momento tão insano e _bom _que vivemos.

O beijo dele era _definitivamente_ mais que satisfatório.

A manhã seguinte, no entanto, não me veio com a nostalgia dos meus quinze anos. A manhã seguinte estapeou os meus sentidos bruscamente, porque quando acordei, ele não estava mais lá. Não estava perto.

Percebi que estava na cozinha tentando fazer um chá, e mesmo depois de nos esbarrarmos na sala, ele não me desejou bom dia ou sequer me olhou nos olhos.

E fora aí, e somente aí que as dúvidas começaram. Que me pipocaram a mente.

Ele havia achado inapropriado? Ele não queria me beijar? Por que não estava falando comigo?

E as dúvidas que iam e vinham, só apontavam para um medo terrível: De eu estar de fato, apaixonada por ele.

_E estar nisso só._

X

Depois de aproximadamente vinte minutos tentando terminar de ler um parágrafo, pensei que talvez, e só talvez, fosse melhor assim. O fato dele não ter gostado do beijo, impede que as coisas se embaracem, que se aprofundem. E algo assim precisa terminar logo.

A família Weasley não suportaria, Ginny não suportaria, Ron...Bem, Ron nunca mais falaria conosco.

Mas, por quê?

Ele nunca disse que gostava de mim! E, pior, que diferença fazia se Ron fosse falar mais conosco ou não, se poderíamos nunca mais vê-lo! E se ele já não estava mais falando...

Harry e eu estávamos condenados à luta. A iminente morte. E estávamos a sós.

E fora nesse instante que a culpa se foi, correu para um lugar distante e aparatou para uma montanha.

Porque percebi que eu não devia satisfações a ninguém, porque eu não tinha mais ninguém.

Lembrei-me dos fatos que me atormentavam: Como Harry e eu só tínhamos um ao outro.

E isso significava que o beijo era só nosso, que meu peito palpitando, voando, enlouquecendo enquanto sua boca encostava na minha era algo completamente meu. E eu não precisava explicar, redigir cartas de desculpas ou qualquer drogado tipo, a ninguém.

X

Já era tarde quando eu deveria assumir a vigia. Harry não me fitava desde a noite anterior. Saí da barraca mal iluminada e sentei ao seu lado na vigia.

Ele não me olhou. Apenas tirou um relógio de bolso e suspirou. Eu vi que seus olhos estavam distantes e vagos. Ele estava com o medalhão desde muito cedo.

Harry guardou o relógio no bolso e levantou-se para entrar, o suéter cobrindo seu pescoço, a face um pouco pálida pelo frio, e os lábios levemente azulados.

Ele bagunçou os próprios cabelos e meu estômago afundou. Senti-me um pouco envergonhada e feliz com aquele gesto idiota. Fitei o chão branco de neve tentando ficar sã.

Ele entrou. Sem palavras, sem me olhar uma segunda vez.

Fiquei com vontade de não fazer absolutamente nada, de esperar muito bem sentada pra ver até onde ele iria com aquele silêncio idiota, tentando esconder, tentando mentir que nunca houve beijo algum.

Mas aí, tal qual minha noite de sono baseada em uma reminiscência, me lembrei de alguns anos atrás. No natal do nosso quinto ano, a neve era densa tal qual a que estava sob meus pés e Ginny e Ron me enviaram uma coruja falando como Harry não saia do quarto.

Ele sempre fora tão imbecil se isolando das pessoas. Eu nunca tolerei seu isolamento, sua busca pela solidão.

Por isso me levantei em um salto, limpei alguma neve que tinha nas minhas vestes e entrei na barraca o procurando, o caçando com o olhar.

_Harry, se você pensa que vou ficar parada te assistindo afundar em qualquer coisa que esteja afundado, está muito engan-a.-

A última palavra se perdera no espaço e tempo (talvez em um universo paralelo), porque quando me viu entrar, ele já estava de pé, e parecia estar caminhando justamente em direção a mim no lado de fora da barraca, ele cortou a distancia entre nossos pés em menos de um segundo e me beijou.

Sem rodeios, sem pedir permissão. Ele encostou sua mão em minha nuca e me beijou, me fazendo perder o raciocínio e as palavras tão vorazmente ditas.

Seu beijo não fora gentil, me puxava para mais perto, ensandecido, sedento.

Sua mão passeava nas minhas costas e não havia espaço para dúvidas, ele me puxou, ainda entre beijos e abraços muito apertados, para o sofá que outrora sentamos para conversar.

E como era de se esperar, me deixei levar.

Paramos de nos beijar longos minutos depois, e estávamos jogados no meio do sofá, deitados muito abraçados.

_Você estava falando sério?- Ele me perguntou. Franzi o cenho em tom de interrogação.

_Você estava falando sério quando disse que preferia esse universo?- Antes que percebesse, meus lábios emitiram uma risada alegre. Aproximei-me um pouco mais e o beijei muito devagar, sentindo cada nota do seu perfume cítrico amadeirado, criado por mim.

Chá com gotas de limão e folhas de uma floresta distante.

A forma como nossas línguas se tocaram e nos arrepiaram os sentidos só por se tocarem, era algo que nunca senti na vida. Meu corpo parecia pertencer a ele, parecia ter sido feito para ele.

E tão devagar quanto o beijei, me afastei ainda sentindo a sensação de finalmente estar onde eu deveria estar no mundo.

Ainda o fitando e sorrindo, eu disse:

_Sim. Estava.

Seu polegar encostou na minha bochecha fazendo pequenos círculos, senti suas mãos cuidadosas. Depois disso, ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus e os fitou como se houvesse muito mais ali. Uma leva vivacidade transpassou nas orbes verdes

Havia segredos por trás daqueles olhos, desejos, imaginações. Fantasias. Eu quis desvendar cada fantasia, cada segredo.

_Isso- ele disse enquanto tomava minhas mãos às suas, as beijando longamente. _parece tão certo.

_Eu sinto a mesma coisa – falei em tom de desabafo.- _Você e eu, simplesmente _faz sentido_.

Eu disse captando a verdade e a grandeza daquelas palavras.

_Eu gosto como sempre diz a coisa certa. – Ele me falou enquanto me olhava de uma maneira que era a mistura da forma como sempre me olhou e algo a mais.

_E eu gosto de você.- falei dando de ombros.

_Pra você as coisas são tão fáceis. Sempre sabe como lidar com o que sente, entende o que as outras pessoas sentem. Sabe, como aquela vez no quinto ano quando falou o que Cho estava sentindo. Eu nunca adivinharia se você não dissesse!

_Não consigo sempre! Ontem mesmo...- suspirei longamente. Estávamos meio deitados no sofá depois de todos os beijos trocados. Ele me fitava muito atento, e eu adorava como seus olhos verdes combinavam com os cabelos arrepiados, como a barba que precipitava em crescer deixava o seu queixo forte.-_ Acho que me desesperei um pouco. Desculpe por aquilo. Por chorar como uma louca e...

_Não foi nada. Além do mais, ainda bem que ontem aconteceu. – Ele disse muito rápido e quando terminara de falar, ficara vermelho de repente.

_Ainda bem. – Sorri. Ele sorriu também. E a forma como nossos sorrisos combinavam, como se amavam, deixara tudo mais bonito. Poético. De um jeito que é o amor em meio a guerra. Um puro florescer de esperança em meio ao caos.

Ficamos conversando por algum tempo cheios de calma e uma paz embaraçosa, de algo tão novo e ao mesmo tempo familiar.

E eu soube sem saber por que, nem como, que eu estava apaixonada por ele de uma forma que nunca havia me apaixonado por ninguém.

XXXXX

Os dias se passaram mais amenos, mais amáveis. Porque estávamos juntos de uma forma nova e tão boa.

A noite estava alta quando ele entrou na barraca coberto de neve, seria uma noite muito fria e já estava na hora da minha vigia.

Ele entrou limpando as vestes.

_Mione, hoje está impossível de se ficar lá fora.

Me levantei colocando o exemplar dos contos de bedlee, o bardo no sofá.

_Você quer algo para se esquentar? Posso preparar um chá...

Ele sorriu vindo ao meu encontro.

_Um chá parece não ser o suficiente. _ ele falou enquanto me puxava pela cintura. Encostou o nariz no meu e depois o beijou.- _Você tem alguma outra ideia? – corei furiosamente.

_Você não devia sentir mais vergonha. – Ele disse enquanto se afastava ao colocar o agasalho sobre a cama.

_Eu acho que eu já vou pra vigia, Harry. Tente descansar. - falei enquanto seguia em direção a noite gélida.

_Acho que não deveria ter mais vigia por hoje. Ninguém nos encontrará sob essa nevasca. Ele sentou no sofá, relaxado.

_Sinceramente...acho que você tem razão.- me sentei ao seu lado no sofá, tomando o livro na mão. O silabário de Spellman em cima de um dos braços do sofá.

Harry me olhou de forma cuidadosa. E eu simplesmente sabia que algo significativo estava por vir. Ele sugeriu logo depois que jantamos que fôssemos a Godric's Hollow. E parecia deveras razoável. Dumbledore esperaria que fôssemos lá. Mas talvez Voldemort também esperasse. Meneei a cabeça a fim de espantar os pensamentos ruins.

X

Aparatamos na aldeia no meio da escuridão, era o fim de tarde quando tomamos a Poção Polissuco.

Já sob a capa da invisibilidade, um pensamento me ocorreu e tratei de compartilhá-lo o mais rápido possível com Harry.

_Tudo é neve.- Eu disse sussurrando._ Porque não pensamos em neve? Afinal de contas, nós deixaríamos pegadas! Não temos muito tempo – você vai na frente, eu farei isso.

Eu estava prestes a limpar nossas pegadas quando Harry me olhou contrariado.

_Vamos, tire a capa. Oh, venha, nós não parecemos conosco e não há ninguém aqui."

Ele colocou a capa embaixo da jaqueta e começamos a andar, o ar frio batia em nossos rostos quando passávamos pelas cabanas.

Godrics Hollow era um vilarejo encantador e quase desejei ter uma vida pacata em uma casinha coberta de neve e aquecida pelo fogo da lareira.

Harry estava concentrado em olhar muito bem ao redor, e eu tinha certeza que estava pensando em seus pais. Os olhos deles ficavam verdes de uma tristeza profunda, daquelas que nunca sairiam completamente do peito.

A pequena rua que andávamos encurvou à esquerda até o coração da aldeia, um pequeno quadrado fora revelado com luzes coloridas e uma árvore de natal que poderia ser carregada pelo vento a qualquer hora, vimos uma igreja, e risadas e música envolveram nossos ouvidos quase instantaneamente.

_Harry, eu acho que é véspera de Natal! – comentei repleta de alguma espécie de euforia.

_É?

_ Eu tenho certeza que é.- Coloquei meus olhos sobre a igreja. - _ Eles... eles estarão lá? Sua mãe e seu pai? Eu posso ver o cemitério logo atrás.

Harry não era bom em expressar seus sentimentos. Mas eu o conhecia. Sabia como seus olhos se abriam um pouco mais quando estava ansioso, sabia como por vezes mantinha os óculos tortos na cara de forma displicente, sabia como passava a mão pelos cabelos quando estava nervoso.

Mas agora, ele parecia com medo. Medo de ver o que queria. A morte dos pais com aquele formato cru e cinza que os cemitérios têm.

Percebi que talvez ele não seguisse se alguém não o levasse, segurei sua mão e o guiei até lá.

Passamos alguns minutos pelas lápides e vimos símbolos que mereciam mais nossa atenção, vimos parentes distantes de Anna Abott , vimos um túmulo da família do próprio Dumbledore, e quando menos esperávamos, achei as lápides que pertenciam a Lily e James Potter.

_Harry, eles estão aqui... bem aqui.- Harry não me fez perguntas, somente veio, concentrado em minha direção. Ele sabia exatamente do que eu estava falando.

A lápide era branca e eu podia jurar que se destacava em meio a escuridão

As palavras saltavam até nossa vista.

"JAMES POTTER NASCIDO DIA 27 DE MARÇO DE 1960 MORTO DIA 31 DE OUTRUBRO 1981 LILY POTTER NASCIDA DIA 30 JANEIRO 1960 MORTA DIA 31 OUTUBRO 1981

"Ora, O ultimo inimigo a ser aniquilado é a morte"

Vi os olhos de Harry percorrendo as palavras enquanto lia. Quando terminou, me olhou em consternação.

_Não seria uma idéia de Comensal da Morte? Porque isso está aqui?

_Não significa aniquilando a morte igual os Comensais da Morte, Harry. – Eu disse tentando parecer o mais branda possível. - _Significa .. você sabe .. vivendo além da morte.. Vivendo após a morte."

Os olhos dele se desfocaram, e eu soube que havia se perdido em seus pensamentos. Ele começara então a chorar. As lágrimas caíam livres enquanto olhava a lápide dos pais e apertava a minha mão com força.

Imaginei que seria adequado flores. Em condolência, respeito. Porque o filho deles estava ali e nem James ou Lily faziam ideia disso. Pensar nisso, tinha o mesmo efeito de um soco no estômago. Com náuseas e uma dor sufocante.

Conjurei flores e Harry as colocou na sepultura, ele fitou a lápide uma última vez e pôs os braços por cima dos meus ombros enquanto eu encaixava minha mão em sua cintura. Saímos em silêncio e muito abraçados. E eu quis acima de qualquer coisa, ser capaz de confortá-lo.

X

Depois do cemitério, tudo acontecera rápido demais. A cobra de Voldemort nos atacara, e o próprio Voldemort estava vindo ao nosso encontro. Aparatei depois de vociferar um feitiço em Nagini. Um minuto a mais e estaríamos mortos.

A sensação de quase morte deixava o ar rarefeito, ausente de oxigênio suficiente.

Harry caíra desacordado aos meus pés no instante em que chegamos. Eu o trouxe com um feitiço de levitação até o beliche. Ele tremia enquanto falava palavras sem sentido. O Medalhão queimava sua pele de forma rude. Conjurei alguns feitiços para que ele pudesse sair. Não saiu.

Fechei os olhos com força tentando pensar em algo. Em menos de 24 horas metade de nossos temores viraram realidade. Voldemort em pessoa viera, enquanto a maldita cobra tentava nos prender.

Tentei lembrar-me de cada livro que li sobre medicina bruxa. Consegui depois de longos minutos retirar o medalhão e me pus a colocar dítamo em todas as suas feridas.

Vê-lo tão ferido me fez querer morrer. E a sensação não era puro chilique ou fruto de uma drama profundo. A sensação era real. Palpável. Eu queria estar sentindo aquelas dores em seu lugar.

Aquele era o meu maior medo depois de tudo, não era? Perdê-lo para sempre.

Não fora exatamente por isso que fiquei ao seu lado quando Rony me chamou para ir embora? Porque eu temia mais do que qualquer coisa pela sua vida.

As lágrimas molhavam meu rosto e eu não as enxugava mais. Minha boca emitia sons repetidos como em uma prece.

E quase gritei de pura insanidade.

Eu não podia perdê-lo. Não podia.

Enchi uma cuia de água fria e remédios para compressa. Passei uma pequena esponja em sua testa.

_Por favor, Harry, acorde. Acorde.- eu falava repetidamente.

Vi que sua ferida seria curada. A maldita ferida de cobra seria curada. Passei a mão nos cabelos dele.

Céus, eu realmente estava tão apaixonada por ele.

A noite que restara fora inteira de gritos e gemidos da parte dele, maldições lançadas ao nada, e minhas tentativas frustradas de manter a calma.

X

— _Não — gemeu ele._

_A cobra se arrastou pelo chão imundo e atravancado, e ele matara o garoto, contudo ele era o garoto__..._

— _Não..._

_Agora estava parado à janela estilhaçada da casa de Batilda, absorto nas lembranças de sua maior perda, e a seus pés a enorme cobra rastejava pelos cacos de porcelana e vidro... ele baixou os olhos e viu algo... algo inacreditável__..._

— _Não..._

— _Harry, está tudo bem, você está bem!_

_Ele se abaixou e apanhou a foto amassada. Ali estava ele, o ladrão desconhecido, o ladrão que ele estava procurando__..._

— _Não... eu a deixei cair... eu a deixei cair..._

— _Harry, tudo bem, acorde, acorde!_

_Ele era Harry... Harry, e não Voldemort... e a coisa que fazia o ruído abafado não era uma cobra._

_Abriu os olhos._

— _Harry — sussurrou Hermione. — Você está se sentindo... bem?_

— _Estou — mentiu ele._

_Estava na barraca, deitado em uma das camas baixas do beliche, sob uma montanha de cobertores. Percebia que era quase manhã pela quietude e friagem, a luz pálida além do teto da barraca. Ele estava encharcado de suor; sentia o suor nos lençóis e cobertores._

— _Escapamos._

— _Sim — disse Hermione. — Precisei usar o Feitiço de Levitação para deitar você no beliche, não consegui levantá-lo. Você esteve... bem, você não esteve muito..._

_Havia olheiras arroxeadas sob seus olhos castanhos e ele viu uma pequena esponja em sua mão: Hermione estivera enxugando o rosto dele._

— _Você esteve doente — ela terminou a frase. — Muito doente._

— _Quanto tempo faz que partimos?_

— _Horas. Está quase amanhecendo._

— _E eu estive... o quê, inconsciente?_

— _Não, exatamente — respondeu Hermione constrangida. — Esteve gritando e gemendo e... coisas — acrescentou em um tom que deixou Harry inquieto._

_Que teria feito? Berrara maldições como Voldemort; chorara como o bebê no berço?_

— _Não consegui retirar a Horcrux de você — disse Hermione, e ele percebeu que a amiga queria mudar de assunto. — Ficou presa, presa no seu peito. Deixou uma marca; lamento. Tive de usar o Feitiço de Corte para soltá-la. A cobra também o mordeu, mas limpei o ferimento e apliquei um pouco de ditamno..._

_Ele arrancou do corpo a camiseta suada que usava e olhou para baixo. Havia uma oval escarlate sobre seu coração, onde o medalhão o queimara. Viu também as marcas de furos quase cicatrizadas em seu braço._

— _Onde guardou a Horcrux?_

— _Na minha bolsa. Acho que não devíamos usá-la por um tempo._

_Ele se recostou nos travesseiros e fitou o rosto atormentado e cinzento de Hermione._

— _Não devíamos ter ido a Godric's Hollow. Foi minha culpa, minha inteira culpa, sinto muito._

— _Não foi sua culpa. Eu quis ir também; realmente pensei que Dumbledore tivesse deixado a espada lá para você._

— _É, bem... entendemos mal, não foi?_

— _Que aconteceu, Harry? Que aconteceu quando ela o levou pra cima? A cobra estava escondida em algum lugar? E simplesmente saiu e a matou e atacou você?_

— _Não. __Ela __era a cobra... ou a cobra era ela... todo o tempo._

— _Q-quê?_

_Ele fechou os olhos. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro da casa de Batilda em seu corpo: isso tornava o episódio pavorosamente vívido._

— _Batilda devia estar morta havia algum tempo. A cobra estava... estava __dentro __dela. Você-Sabe-Quem levou-a para Godric's Hollow para esperar. Você tinha razão. Ele sabia que eu voltaria._

— _A cobra estava dentro dela?_

_Ele reabriu os olhos: Hermione parecia revoltada, nauseada._

— _Lupin disse que haveria magia que jamais imagináramos existir — respondeu Harry. — Ela não quis falar na sua frente porque era a linguagem das cobras, pura ofidioglossia, e não percebi, mas é claro que a entendi. Uma vez no quarto, a cobra mandou uma mensagem a Você-Sabe-Quem, ouvi a transmissão em minha cabeça, senti-o excitado, disse para me segurar lá... então..._

_Lembrou-se da cobra saindo do pescoço de Batilda: Hermione não precisava conhecer os detalhes._

—_... ela se transformou, se transformou em uma cobra e me atacou._

_Harry baixou os olhos para as marcas dos furos._

— _Não era para me matar, só para me segurar ali até Você-Sabe-Quem chegar._

_Se ele ao menos tivesse conseguido matar a cobra, teria valido a pena tudo... Desgostoso, sentou-se e atirou as cobertas para o lado._

— _Harry, não, tenho certeza que precisa descansar!_

— _Você é que precisa dormir. Sem querer ofender, você está com uma cara horrível. Estou ótimo. Vou fazer a vigia por um tempo. Onde está minha varinha?_

_Ela não respondeu, olhou-o apenas._

— _Onde está minha varinha?_

_Ela mordeu os lábios e as lágrimas encheram seus olhos._

— _Harry..._

— _Onde está minha varinha?_

_Hermione se abaixou para apanhá-la ao lado da cama e entregou-a._

_A varinha de azevinho e fênix estava quase partida ao meio. Um frágil fio de pena de fênix mantinha as metades penduradas. A madeira rachara inteiramente. Harry apanhou o objeto como se fosse um organismo vivo que tivesse sofrido um grave ferimento. Não conseguiu pensar direito: tudo pareceu uma fusão de pânico e medo. Estendeu, então, a varinha para Hermione._

— _Conserte-a. Por favor._

— _Harry, acho que quando se parte assim..._

— _Por favor, Hermione, tente!_

— _R-reparo__._

_A parte pendurada da varinha tornou a emendar. Harry empunhou-a._

— _Lumus!_

_A varinha soltou uma faisquinha e se apagou. Harry apontou-a para Hermione._

— _Expelliarmus!_

_A varinha de Hermione sacudiu, mas não se soltou de sua mão. A fraca tentativa de magia foi demais para a varinha, que tornou a se partir em dois. Harry contemplou-a, consternado, incapaz de absorver o que estava vendo... a varinha que sobrevivera a tanto..._

— _Harry — Hermione sussurrou tão baixinho que ele quase não pôde ouvi-la. — Sinto muito mesmo. Acho que fui eu. Quando estávamos indo embora, entende, a cobra avançou para nós, então lancei um Feitiço Detonador e ele ricocheteou para todo lado e deve ter... deve ter atingido..._

— _Foi um acidente — disse Harry, maquinalmente. Sentia-se vazio, atordoado. — Encontraremos... encontraremos um jeito de consertá-la._

— _Harry, acho que não conseguiremos — disse Hermione, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. — Lembra... lembra o Rony? Quando partiu a varinha no acidente com o carro? Nunca mais foi a mesma, ele teve que comprar uma nova._

_Harry pensou em Olivaras, sequestrado e refém de Voldemort, em Gregorovitch, que estava morto. Como iria encontrar uma varinha nova?_

— _Bem — replicou Harry, em um tom falsamente objetivo — bem, acho que por ora precisarei pedir a sua emprestada. Enquanto vigio._

_Relíquias da Morte, cap.17. O segredo de Batilda._

_X_

Ele saíra de sua cama rápido demais, marchando firmemente no chão. O tecido que fechava a nossa barraca estava aberto, e lá de fora ele podia me ver sentada em sua cama.

Ele me olhou com suas expressões chateadas. vi que se concentrava em meu rosto riscado por lágrimas. A expressão dele mudou de repente, o vi suspirar e logo em seguida, caminhar em minha direção.

_Ei, não fique assim. Tudo está bem agora. – meneei a cabeça afirmativamente.

_É só que...Tudo esteve tão perto de acabar ali. Eu poderia ter perdido você.- Eu disse enquanto algumas lágrimas insistiam em cair.

_E eu poderia ter perdido você. – Ele me abraçou repentinamente. E Fechou os olhos. _Eu não conseguiria viver depois disso. Você sabia?

_Não. – Eu disse e ele me puxou para um beijo longo. Suas mãos me puxaram para perto.

_Eu não sei o que faria sem você. Não sei. – Seus lábios saíram dos meus e me beijaram por toda extensão do pescoço.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele me puxou até a beliche e continuamos a nos beijar.

Mas dessa vez não eram beijos comuns. Eram beijos desesperados. Beijos de quem quase perdeu a melhor descoberta de sua vida.

Sua mão deslizou sob minha blusa e passeou pelas minhas costas.

A presença dele fazia os poros inflamarem. Seu toque cadenciava minha respiração. E eu só queria que nos tocássemos mais.

Por quanto tempo todos esses nossos desejos ficaram adormecidos no silêncio?

Por quanto tempo o nosso extinto tão natural de jogar fora todo o pudor e sucumbir um ao outro foram reprimidos em nossos corações?

Tirei o suéter, e os lábios dele atingiram meu colo. Não havia intervalo ou tempo para pensamentos. Nós só deixamos que o fogo consumisse as nossas almas e os sonhos mais íntimos entrassem pela porta.

Sua mão passeava pela minha calça enquanto nos beijávamos ainda mais. Ele cortou as carícias para dizer algo.

_Hermione, quando, quando eu entrei na barraca e você estava se vestindo, eu, digo, você estava linda. Linda. Você é linda, sabia?

Eu ri de um jeito atrapalhado. Ele falou como se a lembrança não tivesse saído de sua mente ainda.

Tentei pensar em uma resposta inteligente, em palavras risonhoas. Qualquer coisa. Mas nada me veio.

Porque chegara o momento que as palavras não funcionavam mais, que todas as letras se diluíram no espaço e restara apenas os nossos corpos, e nossas peles que se gostavam e que combinavam tão bem.

Naquele instante fomos livres. De uma maneira mais que metafórica. Porque não havia guerra que nos faria parar. Enquanto ele me tomava como sua, e eu o tomava como meu.

Enquanto sua língua massageava-me os seios, e seu quadril encaixava-se no meu. Nós dois sabíamos que nunca tínhamos chegado a esse ponto com mais ninguém. Nós dois tínhamos tantas dúvidas. Mas a forma como simplesmente éramos certos da nossa própria maneira, fez com que o prazer encontrasse nossas almas.

Nós selamos nosso destino e passamos do limiar final.

E eu soube que depois desse ponto não haveria mais retorno.

Adormecemos entrelaçados, despidos.

Olhei a linha tênue entre a nossa amizade e o amor, e a vi _queimar._

* * *

_Passarino ? vá embora!_

_Pela armadilha acertada não tem erro..._

_Você veio aqui_

_Em busca do seu impulso mais profundo,_

_Em busca desse desejo que até agora_

_Estava em silêncio..._

_Silêncio..._

_Eu trouxe-a, para que nossas paixões_

_Possam fundir-se e juntar-se - em sua mente_

_Você já sucumbiu a mim_

_Deixou cair todas as defesas_

_Completamente sucumbida por mim_

_Agora você está aqui comigo:_

_Sem segundas intenções, você decidiu,_

_Decidiu..._

_A partir desse ponto não tem mais volta ?_

_Sem olhares de relance inversos:_

_Os jogos que nós jogamos agora terão que acabar..._

_Acima de todo pensamento de ?se? ou ?quando?_

_Não adianta resistir:_

_Abandone os pensamentos_

_E deixe os sonhos entrarem..._

_Que o fogo violento inundará a alma_

_Que rico desejo destrava sua porta_

_Que doce sedução se encontra diante de nós?_

_A partir desse ponto não tem mais volta_

_O último limiar_

_Que calorosos segredos não ditos_

_Nós vamos aprender_

_Além do ponto que não tem retorno?_

_Você trouxe-me_

_Para esse momento quando as palavras não funcionam_

_Para esse momento quando o discurso desaparece_

_No silêncio_

_Silêncio._

_Eu vim aqui_

_Mal sabendo o motivo_

_Em minha mente eu tenho imaginado_

_Nossos corpos se entrelaçando_

_Sem defesas e silenciosos,_

_Agora eu estou aqui com você_

_Sem segundas intenções_

_Eu decidi_

_Decidi._

_A partir desse ponto não tem mais volta_

_Não pode voltar agora_

_Nosso jogo da paixão finalmente começou._

_A partir desse ponto não tem mais volta_

_Uma última pergunta_

_Quanto tempo nós devemos esperar para tornamos-nos um só?_

_Quando o sangue começar a correr_

_Do botão adormecido nasceu a flor_

_Quando as chamas da paixão nos consumirão?_

_A partir desse ponto não tem mais volta_

_O último limiar_

_A ponte foi cruzada_

_Então espere e a veja queimar._

_Nós passamos do ponto que não tem volta._

* * *

N/A: Essa letra é da música "Limiar Final" do Musical Fantasma da Ópera.

Olá leitores, eu sei que são cinco meses inteiros de espera. Mas o capítulo chegou e ele tem 15 páginas no Word. Tentei escrever bastante pra tentar compensar. Espero que vocês não tenham desistido da Fic. Eu mesma, nunca vou desistir.

Obrigada por todos os comentários! amei cada um deles e fiquei sem acreditar em muitos de tão lindos *-*

Nicklley:A figura de linguagem foi a personificação, conhecida também como prosopopéia. kkkk Obrigada pelo comentário gigante e lindo! muitas pessoas comentam que acabei trazendo a essa Hermione os seus fantasmas e confusões. Não foi minha intenção! kkkkk Minha intenção foi fazer como imaginei lendo os livros. Na hora que li que Hermione se mantinha calada e triste quando colocava o medalhão. Ou quando começava a chorar quando falava dos seus pais. Normalmente esquecemos como a cabeça dela devia estar uma loucura em meio a isso tudo. Como ela sacrificou tanto e a sequela que esse sacrificio trouxe...E depois, eu acho que não se tem como sair de uma guerra sem traumas sem perturbações. hahaahah

Luana Evans: Sim! foi exatamente isso que eu quis passar, uma Hermione nos parâmetros da JK, apaixonada pelo Rony. MAS OPA, que não precisa ficar nesse estado pra sempre! Além do mais esses meses ao lado de Harry na barraca, são um barato pra imaginação fluir! ps. Obrigada pelo comentário!

ObsessoPotter : Estou simplesmente boba com essa tua review! Desde o início foi exatamente isso que eu queria! trazer o "por trás do que lemos no livro", Tentei aprofundar os sentimentos de Hermione que deviam estar uma loucura mesmo no meio dessa guerra e perdas tão significativas. Obrigada pela fofura, 3

Imy C: Obrigada pelo super comentário! assim que você me mandou, eu printei e mostrei as minhas amigas maluca da vida com essa fofura! kkkkk Muito obrigada por ler essa fic! Espero que goste da continuação.

JayMJane: Adorei teus comentários a cada capítulo! kkkkkkkkk ótimo "ver" a reação a cada capítulo. kkkkkk obrigada pela sinceridade. Faz bem.

Cecilia, Joana Sarabi (Também preciso de um obliviate pra esquecer esse casal HG!), AnnaSWeasley, minha victória linda e a todos que leram e deixaram sua review, vocês me fazem SIM querer continuar, achar um tempo na agenda pra atualizar! Muito obrigada de verdade.

É isso, até mais. E não, não vão se passar cinco meses. Beijos.


	7. Capítulo 6 - Obliviate

**Capítulo 6.****Obliviate**

X

O inverno nunca fora confortável. Bonito. O inverno é tão gelado que queima a pele, os sentidos.

O inverno sempre tem uma cor só. Branco e branco e ponto. Tudo que é uma coisa só é triste e monótono. _Sem vida_.

Tudo deveria estar dando muito errado. O mundo viraria inverno. Uma cor só, um sangue só: Puro.

E mesmo assim, os dias e as noites estavam cheios de infinitos matizes de cores. A monotonia corria a léguas de distância.

Porque estávamos juntos.

_Juntos._

Harry e eu tínhamos inúmeras discussões, sobre a guerra, sobre Dumbledore, sobre a impulsividade que corria livre dentro de Harry.

Mas nós gostávamos tanto um do outro que sempre nos entendíamos. Ele me olhava com sua compreensão bonita e segurava a minha mão.

Eu sabia de alguma forma que esses seriam os nossos melhores dias.

X

Fazia um frio dos diabos e precisávamos sempre de umas chamas azuladas que eu conjurava para nos aquecer. As cinzas eram guardadas em um jarro, e vez por outra nos esquecíamos do frio e nos despíamos, em meio a beijos roubados e risos fáceis.

Jantávamos em silêncio naquela noite e eu me sentia incrivelmente confortável vestida apenas com um moletom vinho dele e um cachecol cinza ao redor do pescoço.

_Você sabe, apenas o cachecol ficaria muito mais apropriado. – Ele disse entre uma piscadela e um sorriso.

_Ah.. sei...o moletom está fora de moda?- comentei muito irônica.

_Não é isso...É que o moletom é meu. E eu estou querendo ele de volta agora. Então...pode ir tirando...

Eu ri.

_Eu estou falando sério! – Ele me fitou e eu me levantei da cadeira enquanto sentava em seu colo.

_Imagino...- o beijei devagar.

Harry passara o dia inteiro inquieto. Muitas vezes parecia triste. E eu sabia que era porque o frio, e as visões de Voldemort o estavam atormentando.

_Harry...Eu queria muito que fizesse algo por mim.- Ele me fitou muito atento.

_Você precisa descansar. Não parece nada bem...- Ele suspirou irritado. Eu me levantei e busquei uma calça e vesti imediatamente. _Eu vou para a vigia, você tenta descansar...tudo bem?

_Eu não quero Mione...Você pode ir se deitar. De verdade. Deixe hoje por minha conta. Por favor?

Enquanto qualquer resposta se formulava na minha mente, ele quase em um salto seguiu para a vigia. Quis me chatear. Não consegui. Relutante, marchei para a cama e adormeci.

_Hermione! Hermione! – Harry me chamava muito distante. Quando me dei conta do que estava acontecendo, sentei-me depressa, tentando tirar os cabelos do rosto.

_Que aconteceu? Harry? Você está bem?

_ Calma, tudo está bem. Mais do que bem. Estou ótimo. Tem alguém aqui.

_Como assim? Quem...?

A visão dos cabelos ruivos e das sardas me deixaram um pouco tonta. Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Era Rony. Rony. E eu só conseguia pensar como ele foi idiota por ir embora, por não me ouvir, por ser teimoso.

Me senti tão magoada. E Harry parecia muito feliz com ele ao lado. Estupidamente feliz. Como se Rony nunca tivesse nos abandonado.

Eu quis matar Rony. E gritei muitas coisas para os dois. Falei como eu tinha me sentido idiota. Harry interviu. Defendendo Rony.

O fitei incrédula.

Harry acrescentou no meio da discussão:

_Hermione, ele salvou a minha vida. – O argumento dele me parou por um instante. Harry havia ficado em perigo? Envolta de pura raiva, ignorei o que Harry disse para que ele pensasse que eu não o estava ouvindo.

Perguntei ainda muito indignada o que tinha acontecido. E eles contaram tudo o que houve. Mas algo dentro de mim não se satisfez.

Harry parecia que estava escondendo algo. Olhei nas orbes verdes e então percebi que ele não viera para o meu lado desde que Rony chegou.

Merda.

Eu ainda precisava lidar com aquilo. Harry e eu tínhamos que falar para Ron tudo o que havia acontecido.

Fitei Harry novamente, dessa vez de forma mais expressiva, como quem ansiosamente buscava respostas. Ele estava no canto da barraca. Ele meneou a cabeça negativamente e baixou o olhar.

"Não agora", foi a resposta dele.

Eu simplesmente sabia que havia muito mais por trás dos olhos repentinamente tristes de Harry.

Voltei para a minha cama e Harry e Ron seguiram para as suas beliches entre conversas e algumas risadinhas.

Não conseguia lembrar a última noite que havia se passado sem que Harry dormisse ao meu lado.

Meu estômago afundou e não consegui voltar a dormir.

X

Horas ou minutos se passaram. Eu não consegui contar direito em meio aquela cama vazia, o som do ronco de Rony ressoava por toda a barraca.

Quando me virei, uma mão gelada tocou o meu ombro.

_Harry...- sussurrei. Ele juntou o dedo indicador a boca em sinal de silêncio, e me beijou.

_Vamos lá para fora. – Ele disse.

Ele me conduziu para o meio das árvores, onde Ron jamais pudesse nos ver. Ele me abraçou e me beijou sem hesitar.

Então compreendi o que estava acontecendo. Dentro de mim algo urrou em aviso. E então apenas pressenti que tudo ao meu redor _fedia_ a despedidas. Fedia a tragédias cheias de um temor gélido no peito. Invernal. De uma cor só. Branco e branco, sem cores infinitas e sem verde muito claro de olhos tão conhecidos.

Compreendi tudo pela maneira como me beijou tão profundamente como se quisesse memorizar o gosto, a maneira como fitava as nossas mãos unidas, como se aquele gesto significasse muito mais. Ou talvez, pela maneira que fujia do meu olhar, como se não tivesse forças, ou coragem de encará-los.

_ Hermione, eu...

A minha visão embaçou levemente, a vivacidade dentro de mim foi mergulhada em um balde de morbidez, eu sentia gosto de ferro e sangue. Gosto de perda, gosto de dor. Ele parou de falar.

_Continue. – eu disse firme. Ele fechou os olhos. -_Continue.

_Nós não podemos mais. Você sabe. Não podemos continuar como estamos. Precisamos desistir disso.

_ francamente, Harry! Francamente! Desistir? – A raiva era o escape óbvio para aquela sensação de desespero, de perda sem fim. De algo que começa a doer e não para. Simplesmente não para. E você sabe disso tão profundamente quanto sabe o quanto está doendo _agora._

_E-e-eeu...- Ele olhava para os lados desesperado, sua mão passava pela nuca rapidamente como gesto de descontrole. Quem diabos liga para o descontrole no fim das contas? Se era tão difícil para ele fazer aquilo, porque ele tinha que fazer?

_O que aconteceu naquele lago, Harry? – Ele não respondeu. Limpei a garganta.-_Você realmente precisa responder essa.

Ele ainda hesitou, mas começou a falar.

_Ele destruiu a Horcrux, como eu já disse. Mas antes...Quando o medalhão abriu, uma voz começou a falar com ele, Hermione. E a voz começou a dizer que o conhecia, que tinha visto qual era o seu maior medo. Sabe qual é o maior medo dele? Perder você. – Ele parou por um minuto e pensei que algumas lágrimas escorreriam dos seus olhos tão verdes, tão bonitos.-_ Mas não é simplesmente perder você. É perdê-la pra _mim_. O que era uma voz que falava com ele se transformou em uma espécie de fumaça. Mas não era uma fumaça comum, era como se fosse você e eu, e eles se beijaram. Hermione, eu juro a você...Eu nunca vi Rony daquela forma! Ele estava com tanta...raiva! Se continuarmos juntos, ele não vai suportar.

Prendi a respiração. Uma certeza sem tamanhos me tomou. Eu já sabia como deveria terminar. Lembrei dos meus pais e do esquecimento eterno.

A guerra era traiçoeira, mas nada se comparava aquilo. Senti algumas lágrimas na minha bochecha e então compreendi o que deveria fazer.

Fitei Harry muito de repente.

_ Obliviate, obliviate !- Comecei a repetir: _ Obliviate Harry! Você sabe o quanto essa palavra significa pra mim, você sabe o que esse feitiço é dentro de mim, pois agora, eu quero que você o use em mim. Esse é o único jeito de fingir que nunca houve nada entre nós...Então pode começar a recitar o feitiço. – pela primeira vez ao longo de toda aquela conversa, ele me olhou nos olhos, e toda a sua feição fraquejou de tal forma que seus joelhos caíram levemente, um muralha acabara de cair diante de mim, ele não conseguia se conter, por isso procurou me abraçar, mas eu recusei.

_ Eu não quero a sua comoção Harry! Não quero que a pena que você esta sentindo de mim o faça querer lutar por nó dois! Eu jamais pediria isso. – Ele desviou o olhar, e eu segurei o seu rosto rudemente.

_ A única coisa que eu peço é Obliviate. – eu estava resoluta, mas se ele reparasse bem, - o que eu tinha certeza que estava fazendo- Havia uma espécie de desconsolo contido, de tristeza árdua, e de súplicas de socorro. Ele encostou a testa na minha e suspirou.

_ Eu não quero que se esqueça de mim. Não quero que se esqueça de... _como_ eu _amo você_. –

E essa fora a primeira vez que ele realmente disse que amava uma mulher, a primeira vez que ele realmente disse que _me_ amava..

Soube ali, que ninguém mais, nem em cem anos, teria aquilo. O primeiro eu te amo de Harry. Porque ele jamais fora suficiente forte para dizê-lo a qualquer um em voz alta. Me senti responsável por algo grande demais. Eu ainda o fitava séria. Preocupada.

Então soube também que ele tinha exata consciência da grandiosidade de palavras que demoram tanto para serem ditas, enunciadas em voz alta, e por isso entregara a mim, porque jamais encontraria alguém tão suficientemente responsável.

Responsabilidade, essa palavra eu conhecia bem, e quase pude sentir que pertencia unicamente a mim. Então era isso, a grandiosidade das palavras de Harry me serviram de lembrança para quem eu realmente era. Alguém comprometida demais com o certo e a responsabilidade que não poderia deixar que nós seguíssemos adiante. Ron estava dormindo na barraca ao lado, com suas sardas que combinavam silenciosamente com seus cabelos vermelhos. Vermelhos de cor Weasley. E então me lembrei, haveriam Weasleys demais para decepcionar

O que havia acontecido na floresta teve o mesmo efeito em Harry. Ele havia recordado o seu dever de ser o herói, de salvar o mundo e sacrificar os seus sentimentos, de sacrificar à mim.

Ele me abraçou. Sem me pedir. Ou esperar que eu dissesse algo. Tentei não chorar, mas ele sempre soube que quando me abraçava daquela forma eu não conseguia me controlar, porque seu abraço permitia. Porque quando sentia seu cheiro tão perto do meu, me sentia livre dos meus disfarces e tentativas de perfeição, me sentia eu mesma.

Ele encostou sua bochecha na minha e depois me olhou, cada parte por vez, primeiro meus olhos, minhas sobrancelhas, e então meu nariz, e as bochechas, e a minha boca. Harry tocou no meu dente de forma leve e sorriu como se o fizesse lembrar coisas boas . Então ficou sério. E suspirou.

_ você é quem deveria colocar o obliviate em mim. Se há alguém pode aguentar algo Mione, esse alguém é você.

_ Então, então, você quer me esquecer?

Ele contraiu os lábios como se estivesse insatisfeito.

_ Você diz que não vai conseguir continuar vivendo, mas vai Hermione, você sempre consegue. Eu não. Não conseguiria olhar novamente para você e saber que eu poderia estar com você, e que só isso me faria ficar feliz e mesmo assim, não poder estar. Quando Voldemort for me matar Hermione, e não, não faça essa cara...Eu não posso estar com medo de morrer porque preciso voltar para alguém. E eu não morreria Hermione, sabendo que te deixaria sozinha, sabendo que não poderia voltar pra você.

_ Patético.- murmurei de forma calma- Eu não sou Ginny, Harry. Eu não vou aceitar suas desculpas.

Ele sorriu como se risse de mim.

_ Você sabe que não acho que seja Ginny. – parou e me olhou triste, de uma tristeza profunda, como aquela que eu sabia que ele sentia quando se lembrava de Sirius, ou de seus pais._ E você sabe que não são meras desculpas.

_ Entendo pelo que é.- Olhei novamente para os seus olhos e me despedi. _ Um Herói precisa agradar a todos não é? Tem a droga de um dever social. Você não conseguiria acordar todas as manhãs e saber que decepcionou uma dúzia de cabeças vermelhas.

_Hermione, eu sequer sei se vou conseguir acordar pela manhã. Quando tudo isso acabar, eu posso estar morto. E não, você não pode exigir que eu coloque nenhum feitiço em você porque...se, e há um enorme SE aqui Hermione, eu sobrevivesse, você acha que eu viveria com mais essa perda? Não é o bastante meus pais terem morrido antes mesmo de conseguirem me ensinar a falar? Não é o bastante meu padrinho ter morrido diante dos meus olhos? De Dumbledore ter caído de uma torre, moribundo, enquanto eu estava petrificado e incapaz sob um feitiço? Se não bastasse todas essas coisas, no final de tudo, eu teria que amar você e mesmo assim não a ter? eu teria mesmo que te ver casando com Ron? Tendo filhos com ele?! Não posso aguentar.

Quando seus lábios se fecharam depois de todas as frases e argumentos lançados, não me importei se iria parecer patética, mas o apertei contra o mim muito forte. Éramos Harry e Hermione, não éramos? Os melhores amigos que mais se abraçam no mundo.

Ele me olhou da mesma maneira de semanas atrás, quando me tomou como sua. Quando passamos do limiar final.

_Mione, por favor, não me obrigue a fazer nenhuma besteira. Me deixe livre de arrependimentos.- Ele pausou muito brevemente e continuou- Coloque o feitiço em mim.

Há meses atrás, esse mesmo Harry não conseguia pronunciar frases inteiras de carinho e emoção e agora estava falando de forma tão íntima e profunda comigo.

Fora por isso que como se não me preocupasse com os segundos ou qualquer metragem temporal, me aproximei dos seus lábios e o beijei.

Senti o seu gosto doce com gotas de chá de limão, senti suas mãos quentes na minha cintura, e senti meu corpo entorpecer pela última vez.

Ele se afastou novamente e me disse "Obrigado" como se tivesse lido os meus pensamentos e soubesse que eu havia tomado a minha decisão: Obliviate, _meu_ carma, _meu_ tormento.

Nos abraçamos de olhos fechados e puxei a varinha do bolso dele.

_ah.. Harry...sabe, eu te amo também. – falei convicta e ele sorriu

_ eu sei.

Mas deixará de saber. Toquei o seu rosto e falei o feitiço

Tive que ponderar porque eu não poderia apagar tudo

"obliviate".

Encostei meus lábios nos dele de forma desesperada e rapidamente me afastei.

Adeus querido precipício, sentirei sua falta.

* * *

**N\A: Estou com muita vergonha de aparecer na cara de pau depois de seis meses. Mas, eu nunca vou desistir disso aqui. Por isso precisvaa vir atualizar.**

Quando imaginei essa fic, esse era o final dela. Teria apenas mais um capítulo explicando como a vida deles acabou exatamente como os livros. Mas não consegui parar. Essa fic merece mais, Harry e Hermione merecem mais. Ainda estou na dúvida se o final será triste ou feliz, ou feliz porém ainda sim triste kkk.

Queria agradecer a todos pelos reviews, foram os mais lindos de toda a minha vida. E é na esperança de ainda tê-las por aqui que venho atualizar. Porque vocês me dão forças! Especialmente a minha amiga e GATA DEMAIS Victória Regina. 3 Obrigada por tudo minha linda.

Também preciso agradecer de coração

**Ceclia**, obrigada por conseiderar essa a favorita das minhas ahaha, isso é muito fofo! ; **Luana Evans**, também os acho perfeitos um para o outro. NÃO SUEPR ESSE SHIP NUNCA!; **Mrs Granger Potter**, é com pesar que venho comunicar que infelizmente eles não assumiram nada. ¬¬ covardes kkkk obrigada pela participação isso é muito importante!;** Imy C.** AMO TEUS COMENTÁRIOS! dá pra saber exatamente o que a pessoa que tá lendo sentiu. hahahahs Olha só, eu estou tentando seguir a ordem cronológica do livro sete, desde a ida de Rony. Por isso fico colocando os trechos. e colocando muitas vezes as falas dos personagens iguais ao dos livros. Esse capitulo , por exemplo, tem muitas falas do livro na hora que Rony volta. Eu realmente fico triste pela Hermione. Mas sabe, a estória tá só começando hahahaha.; **Victória**, minha gata, espero que nesse capitulo tu tenha tudo mais ideias e que escrevas mais HHRs porque eita saudade de ler coisa nova e de boa qualidade (especialidade tua, inclusive);**Joyce Padackles**** , ,** obrigada pelos comentários e estou aqui! Atrasada, mas firme e forte. hahaha


End file.
